Coming Up For Air
by FarAnya
Summary: Nikita goes under cover and learns a lot about computers, herself and Michael.


COMING UP FOR AIR **__**

COMING UP FOR AIR

by Anya

---------------------------------------

Author's disclaimer: Nikita, Michael, and the rest of the LFN gang are products of the LFN Productions and Warner Bros. Absolutely no copyright infringement is intended. As always, I'd like to thank the writers and producers of La Femme Nikita for allowing me to play with their creations. I promise I won't fold, staple, glue, tape, spindle, or otherwise mutilate them and that I'll put them back where I found them... hopefully no worse for wear.

There are slight spoilers for Gates of Hell, but not too bad. This takes place sometime after the opening arc of Season Three. Major disclaimer: I am NOT a computer programmer/hacker. I have no idea how viruses actually travel through cyberspace. My over-fertile imagination hit upon this idea after reading an article in an online newspaper during the standoff with Iraq earlier this year. I hope no evil-minded person takes this premise and tries to implement it. 

If they do, I hope their computer blows up! 

---------------------------------------

__

Prologue

Nikita raised her head cautiously, testing the slight breeze. In the stygian darkness, her best informants were her ears and her nose. While the new night goggles were a huge improvement over the older version, she still couldn't make out all the fine details. And for her current situation, she needed all the additional information she could get.

The mission was one of the more complex solo 'infiltrate, obtain, and destroy' type she'd ever been assigned and had been hallmarked by several unexpected developments. It had taken a month of deep cover work to establish her identity as a computer chip design expert... and another six weeks to move into the correct division of the company. Just last week she'd been given admittance to the area of the facility where the intel indicated the server was located. And yesterday... finally... she'd gotten the access code. Tonight was her first -- and probably only -- opportunity to download the necessary files and programs to Birkoff -- and then destroy them.

The company, Millennium Data Transfer, Inc., ostensibly developed and marketed telecommunications hardware and software. But that was merely a front for their real objective... massive world communications blackout and/or destruction. And they were using the current hysteria over the Year 2000 to gain access to critical satellites and computer systems.

Advertised as programmers and systems analysts, MDT operatives subcontracted with key government, private and public sector communications agencies. They were hired to fix Y2K problems. Oh, they 'fixed' them all right. The 'fixes' were even designed to pass extensive Y2K testing. The agencies and companies only knew that when MDT was finished, they were Year 2000 compliant... and that was enough for them. What they didn't -- and couldn't -- see, was that the 'fix' contained a virus scheduled to go active at 12:01am January 1, 2000, whether the computer was booted up or not.

Once activated, the virus would literally burn out every comm chip in the workstation. If enough critical systems and satellites were infected with the virus, the result would be a worldwide communication black out. MDT planned to use the ensuing confusion to conceal their real objective.

Section One had -- quite literally -- stumbled onto MDT. 

__

Chapter 1

Section One

Five months before

Birkoff was monitoring the system backup of the Belgrade substation when he noticed a discrepancy in the size of several files. Since they were supposed to be identical files to those on his workstation, he was somewhat surprised by the difference in Belgrade. He halted the backup, contacted the substations' systems analyst and then gone 'hunting.'

Nothing aggravated Birkoff more than to have someone mess around with 'his' systems. He read the 'riot act' to the Belgrade analyst but was considering not reporting the incident to Madeline until he found the hidden file. Without hesitation, he notified Madeline... and Operations. 

Further questioning of the Belgrade analyst revealed that the substation had, just that morning, effected several station-wide Y2K corrections. When Birkoff asked who authorized the corrections, the analyst looked confused and said, "You did, sir."

"Me? When?" Birkoff was incredulous. "I never authorized you to make any corrections to the system! Y2K or otherwise!" 

He was furious but he knew he had to keep a tight rein on that anger with Madeline and Operations on the line. He waited a moment before continuing, "Who made the corrections? I need to know what they did so I can verify that the 'correction' was necessary and that it won't interfere with other systems."

The analyst was beginning to be uneasy with the way this conversation was developing. "Simmons would have normally done the work but she's out for at least six weeks. She fell last week and broke her right leg and hip, her left arm and collarbone, right wrist and three ribs. No one else here was capable of doing it, so we had to get an outside firm to do the work. They checked out," he offered lamely.

"An outside firm?" Operations' voice was ominously quiet.

Birkoff barely managed to smother his expletive. "Why didn't you contact _me_? That's standard procedure!"

Madeline intervened. "The damage is done. Birkoff, contact Transport and make arrangements to get to Belgrade immediately. See if you can determine if the corrections were necessary. Even if they were, we have to find out who forged your authorization." She paused and then continued with slightly more emphasis, "And we have to contact the people who made the corrections and thoroughly debrief them." She turned to the Belgrade analyst's image on the screen and said quietly, "Speak to no one about this... No one. You will give Mr. Birkoff every assistance and then accompany him back here, where you will report to me, once this matter is cleared up. Do you understand?"

The analyst's face paled noticeably. "Yes, ma'am," he whispered.

"Good. That will be all," Madeline stated. She broke the connection with the Belgrade substation and continued instructing Birkoff. "When you get to Belgrade, contact us on a secure line. It is possible that there is a mole in the substation." She turned to Operations and continued, "We have to face that possibility..." she said, taking in the skeptical look on his face. "Those injuries to Simmons are rather extensive for a 'fall.' I want to check with the medical personnel there and find out exactly what happened." 

She turned back to Birkoff and said, "Take Nikita with you. She's not currently assigned to a team and she needs to work on her computer skills. She can assist you anyway you think would be useful. Plus, if you determine that the corrections are potentially injurious, she will be your backup and guard while you make the required repairs."

__

Chapter 2

Belgrade

One week later

Much to everyone's surprise, Nikita proved to be very helpful. It was she who actually discovered a variant form of the original file that had caught Birkoff's attention in the first place and her discovery triggered the hair on the back of his neck. In the past, every time he'd had that sensation, something was wrong - dreadfully wrong. He had learned... the hard way... not to ignore the feeling.

Birkoff instituted an isolated, system-wide sweep and netted four other variations. Then he called Madeline.

As ordered, he contacted her using a protected link. To make the call even more secure, he encrypted the signal. Even though it slowed the conversation somewhat to decode as they talked, Birkoff felt it was necessary.

"You're sure?" Madeline asked, her voice calm. But the rigid control he heard in the stress she gave the two words told Birkoff she was more than angry... she was already calculating ways to get the instigators into the nearest White Room.

"I'm sure," he said flatly. "The company, Millennium Data Transfer, is legit. But..." he stopped for a moment. "I've traced the 'authorization' to them." And his tone indicated that he wanted a piece of whomever Madeline rounded up.

"How were they able to do that?" she asked... no inflection... no evident emotion. As far as anyone passing by and hearing her could tell, she might have been asking the laundry how they'd removed a stain from her favorite blouse.

"Have you accessed Simmons' medical records?" 

At Birkoff's cryptic question, Madeline pulled up the relevant file. "Yes, and there is a considerable time lag between the time of her 'fall' and her admittance into the substation's medical facilities. The medical personnel there don't have a satisfactory explanation for the delay." Madeline paused, and then continued, "Are you suggesting that Simmons was turned?"

"No, not 'turned.' More likely, she was drugged or hypnotized by the mole... and there is one here." Birkoff waited a moment to let that sink in. "Nikita and I were able to manufacture a plausible reason for our being here working on the computers that hasn't tipped our hand. We have targeted the mole and are working to isolate her without alarming her organization." 

"Very good. Let me know when to expect her," Madeline said with a tight smile. "And Simmons?"

"While under the influence of the mole, she forged my authorization. Then she was injured in such a way, that when she came to, she thought she'd fallen," Birkoff explained.

"Do you recommend abeyance... or cancellation?"

Birkoff had already considered these possibilities. "No, but I think Simmons needs to be brought back to Section One for rehab and some reprogramming. In fact, I think all analysts in every substation... and even in Section One... should come in for reprogramming."

Madeline's eyebrows rose slightly. "Everyone? Even you?"

"Even me. What I'm thinking of is not so much 'reprogramming' as something more along the lines of the mental blocks the cold ops get for interrogation and torture. There has to be a way to prevent this from occurring again." Birkoff was very distressed to think that any of his 'people'... as Madeline had once called them... had been subjected to the pain and torture that Simmons had obviously undergone.

Madeline swiftly considered the ramifications and realized that Birkoff was right. Section analysts were, as a rule, well trained... but mainly in self-defensive measures... not in the ways to resist interrogation; the reason being, they were usually never put 'in harm's way.' She made a note to begin immediately with the analysts in Section One. "I think that's a very good idea," she said. "Arrange with Transport to get you and Simmons back here as soon as possible. Have you finished there?"

"I should be finished tomorrow... unless something else crops up."

"How is Nikita doing? Has she been able to help you?" Madeline's question seemed so innocent, but Birkoff knew that Madeline had an ulterior motive for assigning Nikita to him for the clean up in Belgrade. Madeline always had reasons within reasons when she made assignments... he just didn't know what the particular reason was this time.

"She's been very instrumental in getting all the variations flagged." Birkoff grinned at Madeline's startled expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah. For someone not all that cyber-oriented, she's really very good at picking out oddities in programs. I almost wish..." he started.

Madeline could read his thoughts, even encrypted as they were. She chuckled slightly and interrupted him in mid-sentence, "Sorry, Birkoff... you can't have her as an analyst. She's much too good as a cold op to transfer her to Comm... now."

"Yeah, I know." Birkoff had known what Madeline's reaction would be, even as his words slipped out. "No harm in dreaming, though. Right?" he finished with a small grin.

"None whatsoever..." Madeline replied. "as long as you remember it is just a dream. Report to me when you get in." 

She gave Birkoff a slight smile as she severed the connection. His 'dream' fed the germ of an idea she was incubating about how to infiltrate Millennium Data Transfer. She flipped a button on her comm unit. Gail answered immediately.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Pull all the intel you can find on a company called Millennium Data Transfer. Top priority." 

"Yes, ma'am. Top priority." 

__

Chapter 3

Section One

Gail realized that something major was up when Birkoff didn't return to Section One after a couple of days. Generally he was never gone on long missions. And she missed him... terribly. 

Birkoff had been gone for five days when he recommended she be put in charge of communications for a short mission that couldn't be postponed. She'd been so afraid of failing... not just the mission, but Birkoff as well. She'd hurt him terribly over the Janklow fiasco. Still, she was very gratified to learn that, while he might not have complete faith in her feelings for him anymore, he obviously hadn't lost his faith in her abilities. She wanted to prove to him that his trust wasn't misplaced. 

When he hadn't returned by the end of the first week, Birkoff contacted her with specific instructions on how to begin checking the Section One computers for the contaminated files. She followed his directions explicitly and had even suggested a refinement to the 'hunt.' 

Birkoff was slightly surprised... and _very_ impressed... by the twist she proposed. 

Unfortunately for him, Nikita witnessed his surprise and gave him a fwap -- her term for the significant swat she'd given him -- to the back of his head. 

Gail was online at the time and actually heard Nikita's hand connect. Even as she grinned at Nikita's response, she wanted to administer a roundhouse kick to that beautiful blonde head for hurting Birkoff. She managed to stifle her outrage as she listened to their banter.

"See, I told you she was good," Nikita teased.

"You never said anything of the sort! And that hurt!" Birkoff retorted, rubbing the spot she'd hit. He knew Nikita was doing her best to lighten the gloom that had descended on him after the third day when they had realized how extensive the damage was. He just hoped she didn't bruise the merchandise in the process.

"Gail?" Birkoff called, ignoring Nikita.

"Yeah?" she answered, her concern for him apparent in her voice.

He blushed slightly, but went on. "Gail, I'm going to be stuck here for at least another week." He sighed and then continued, "I need you to finish testing the Section One computers and to hold down the fort there 'til I get back. Do all the workstations first... even the ones in the offices. And don't forget the laptops. I think the PDAs are safe but we should check... just to be sure. I'll send all the paperwork to Madeline giving you full access to every computer. Hopefully, I'll be back before you have to do the servers. I'd rather not make you tackle them by yourself."

"You're the boss," she acknowledged, but her anxiety was very evident. 

"It's about time you realized that," Birkoff teased, but he had heard the self-doubt in her voice. "You can do it, Gail. You did a great job on the Kirkendall mission."

"Thanks, but that was just routine," she said.

"Maybe... but it had it's moments. You can always contact me if you have a problem." He paused a moment before going on... he wanted to say something... anything... to boost her self-confidence. "I'm not going to have time to monitor your work unless you really need me. You're doing fine without my watching your every keystroke."

Mustering her self-esteem, she squared her shoulders and answered, "Okay." Whatever Birkoff wanted her to do, she'd do... or she'd die trying.

He finished up, saying, "Thanks. I need to go. With any luck I'll be back early next week. After that one of us will probably have to go out to every substation and check every computer we have! I'm going to talk to Madeline about the 'reprogramming' we talked about the other day. You were right about Simmons. Somebody got to her... and if someone could get to her, they could get to any of us."

His words chilled Gail, but she signed off and cut the connection before the frightening possibilities presented themselves to her... did he really mean 'reprogramming?'... for everyone?

Four days later Madeline asked Gail to gather intel on Millennium Data Transfer.

__

Chapter 4

Late that evening

"Millennium Data Transfer, Inc. A privately held telecommunications company with no obvious ties to any known terrorist group. They've been dealing mainly in telecom hardware products since 1985, but they have, in recent years, added a software division, and are currently extensively involved in the Year 2000 compliancy issue." Gail paused to catch her breath. "We had cleared them originally for hardware-related issues, but they have never been okayed for on-site repairs and _never_ for software issues."

Madeline was 'communing' with her bonsai when Gail began, but at the last statement, she swiveled in her chair and leveled her gaze at the redhead.

Gail waited... stock still... not even breathing... hoping and praying that Madeline wouldn't 'kill the messenger' because of that bit of information. She could tell all the way down in the soles of her feet that Madeline didn't like this report.

"So, not only did they manage to subvert a Section operative, but they somehow managed to 'change' their contract?" Madeline began, her voice deceptively quiet. "Does Birkoff know this?"

Gail breathed again. "Yes ma'am. I contacted him and let him know what little I'd found out just before I came to you with it. I thought he could use the intel to help isolate the mole."

Madeline pondered that for a moment and then asked, "Is there any more?"

"Very little at this time. I'm still checking a few leads. Jacob and Irene are working on the financial end. I did find out that MDT has already completed numerous contracts with several major worldwide telecommunications agencies... private, public and military. I haven't spoken to any of them yet to determine what kind of work MDT did... or if any of them have discovered the problems we've uncovered. I wanted to get you this information as quickly as I could. For some of the contacts... the military in particular... I may have to get higher security clearances, which will take some time. I'll get started on them tonight."

"Thank you, Gail, but it's been a long day. This can wait until morning. Get some rest and start fresh tomorrow."

Gail was stunned. Madeline's voice implied that she was pleased with Gail's willingness to work into the wee hours and that she, Gail, was a valuable commodity, not to be expended needlessly. But before Gail could comment, Madeline continued. "Has Birkoff determined what the virus would have done if they hadn't been detected?"

Gail shook her head. "No ma'am. He's been too busy cleaning up the mess." She continued, "I do know he found out that the 'fixes' weren't necessary. I believe Nikita has been looking at what would have happened, but I don't know what she's found. Mel and Grif are working on it from this end also, but they haven't found anything either." Gail sighed as she finished her report, thankful to be able to end with a positive note, "So far, we've not found the virus or any of the variations on any workstation here in Section One, but we haven't checked the servers yet. Birkoff wants to do that himself."

"Good. Let me know anything else you discover about MDT and be sure to pass it on to Birkoff when he arrives. He should be back tomorrow afternoon sometime." Madeline was amused to see the relief flooding the younger woman's face. 

Madeline had been very impressed with Gail these past two weeks... the young analyst was blossoming into a rather unlikely leader. She still didn't know how to pace herself, but that would come with responsibility and experience. _Now if she just doesn't regress when Birkoff gets back_, Madeline thought. She said, "That will be all, Gail, thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Madeline," she said calmly as she turned to leave the office. She paused and then plucked up her courage to ask, "Are you working late? Would you like me stop by the kitchen on my way out and have Christopher send you up something?"

Madeline was surprised... and pleased... that Gail had managed to ask the question at all. Most operatives never worked up the nerve to ask her a direct, non-mission related question until they'd been in the Section for many years. Nikita had... and now Gail. Was it possible that those two were cut from the same cloth?

"Thank you, Gail. I'd appreciate it very much."

__

Chapter 5

Section One

Three days later 

It hadn't been easy, but Birkoff and Nikita had been able to clean the Belgrade substation computers without alerting MDT. 

"If MDT is monitoring the files... and I'm sure they must be... nothing looks different. The files are the same size with the same modification dates as before." Birkoff reported to Madeline, Michael and Operations during his debrief. "I've also created a program to return things to normal once we've stopped MDT."

"What are their intentions? Could you determine what the files would have done if left alone?" Michael's soft voice interjected.

Birkoff's head swiveled toward Michael and then back to Operations. "Yeah. Total meltdown. We figured out that the virus would self-activate at 12:01am on January 1, 2000. And that when it went active..." he paused. "... it would burn out every comm chip associated with that workstation." 

"You mean just the chips attached to the motherboard or..." Operations asked.

"No, sir," Birkoff interrupted. "Not just the attached chips. Any comm chip that attempted to access that workstation after the virus was activated would be fried... comm units... computers... telephones... satellites..." Birkoff let his voice fade. 

He had been horrified when Nikita had informed him what she thought the virus had been designed to do. He'd thought surely she'd misread something... she wasn't an analyst after all. But when Grif confirmed Nikita's findings, Birkoff's blood had run cold.

Everything the Section did depended on getting intel from one place to another. And it transferred that information via telecommunications. If anything happened to Comm, chaos would erupt... Section couldn't function!

"How?" Operations' voice was a mixture of anger, bewilderment, and disbelief.

Birkoff sighed and explained, "It's done all the time. Whenever you download a file or program from a host computer you're vulnerable. You don't have to actually be in physical contact with the host to catch a virus... you usually get them through a contaminated floppy disk, but you can also get them via the Internet... even email." He waited a moment. Even he had been impressed with the capability of the virus. 

"This virus actually piggy-backs over to the remote site by copying itself onto any file being downloaded and then it just goes along for the ride. Once it's in the remote computer, it detaches itself, locates the boot files and hooks up with them." Birkoff almost smiled, but he wasn't sure how Operations would react. 

"Are you sure that's how it is spread?" Madeline asked.

"Yes. We spent the better part of the last three days moving it from one computer to another just like that. And it doesn't care if the remote computer is already contaminated or not. It just writes over itself each time a dirty file is downloaded. Then it repeats the process. Computer A infects two computers; those two computers each spread it to two other computers; those four computers each pass it on to two more computers; those eight spread it to sixteen; and so on and so on."

Operations dropped gracelessly into the nearest chair. "My god," he whispered. 

"Yes sir," Birkoff answered almost as quietly. "We were lucky we caught it the day the virus was actually introduced. We normally download stuff back and forth from any given substation seven or eight times a mission. If we hadn't discovered it and locked down the Belgrade computers... God only knows how rampant the virus might be by now."

"How do we prevent being reinfected?" Michael asked, his voice indicating that he had all the confidence in the world in Birkoff's ability to stop MDT in their collective tracks.

"As we clean each computer, we're installing a transparent filtering program to look for viruses in any file being downloaded. The user won't even know the program is there unless the download is stopped," Birkoff began. He glanced around the small room before continuing. "If the filter doesn't recognize all the processes and components of an incoming file or program it will halt the download and alert the nearest authorized senior analyst. All those analysts will be trained what to look for and how to sweep the file for variations."

Madeline probed the issue further. "What are the possibilities of an operative bypassing the filter?" Birkoff knew she was thinking of Simmons and how she'd been used to bypass long-standing procedures.

Birkoff turned to look Madeline in the eye. "Almost non-existent. The filtering program is also designed to alert my designee or me when anyone tries to subvert it. The hackers we have in Section are good, but they're not good enough to get around this."

Madeline's eyebrows rose fractionally. "Even Greg Hillinger?"

"Greg helped design it," Birkoff said with satisfaction. "When he saw how the virus infiltrates and what it was designed to do, he was more than willing to help." His eyes swept the room again and then turned back to Madeline. "His job was to design the body of the filtering program in a way to prevent hackers from disabling or bypassing it. We checked it again this morning. Even using his administrative privileges, Greg can't break it. Once the filter is installed, it can't be altered or disabled except by **two** authorized operatives."

"Who?" Madeline tilted her head slightly. Birkoff's choice would be an enlightening glimpse into his psyche.

"My choice?" he asked. She nodded.

"My choice... Me... you... Operations... Michael... someone outside Section's analyst cadre... Nikita. It would probably be best to have several in each substation in case of an emergency." Birkoff's tone indicated he had carefully thought the issue out and had weighed each person's real and potential motives.

Madeline dipped her chin to hide her smile from Operations. Having Nikita's name on that list was like waving a red flag at an already enraged bull. 

But for once, Operations surprised Madeline. Instead of reacting to the mention of the one person he considered to be the bane of his existence, Operations turned to her and asked, "Has Gail finished contacting the agencies MDT has contracts with?"

"Not quite, but she's made significant headway in just 36 hours," Madeline said lifting her eyes to his. "She informed me just before this meeting that 60% of the agencies with contracts with MDT have major telecommunications satellites in orbit or about to be launched. Needless to say, they are not pleased with the possibility of losing billions of dollars of hardware if this 'thing' is allowed to happen."

"Who discovered the purpose of the virus?" Michael asked.

Birkoff swiveled to face him. "Nikita... just before we left Belgrade. Grif was able to confirm her assessment by the time we landed."

Beyond a slight widening of his eyes, Michael didn't seem too surprised that Nikita had figured out what the virus would do. The same could not be said for Operations. This time, Nikita's name produced the usual effect. 

"Nikita?!?" Operations eyes almost bulged. He sputtered, "Are you telling me... a non-analyst... a _cold op... _figured out what these files... programs... whatever they are... were designed to do? Before your top analysts did?" 

Birkoff carefully hid his smile. "Yes, sir. She did." He let Operations pace the length of the table before he added, "It's a brilliant concept, really. The programs were 'hidden' almost in plain sight. Grif and Mel weren't looking at the basic files... they were concentrating mainly on the major program files." He paused, then continued, "It would be the same in most of the companies and agencies MDT has dealt with; the senior systems administrators would make sure their proprietary files hadn't been damaged or altered, but they wouldn't think to check the boot files beyond testing the Y2K parameters."

He paused to make sure that Operations was following his line of reasoning before he continued. "Because Nikita didn't have the expertise to read the proprietary files, she checked out the boot files... the basic, everyday stuff that actually runs the computer. That's where the virus lives."

Madeline watched Birkoff closely. She realized that he had probably hit upon the same idea that she had. Give Nikita an implanted comm device, get her in at MDT headquarters, and let her find out why the virus was developed and, possibly even more important, how to stop it before it was activated.

But before Madeline or Birkoff could suggest it, Michael did. He turned to face Operations before speaking. "We need to get inside MDT," he said, pausing long enough for Operations to focus on him. "Because she knows what to look for, I think Nikita should be the one go in; she's the logical choice."

Operations' eyes pinned Michael. "Are you insane? Nikita as a computer analyst... It boggles the mind." 

Madeline stopped him before he could go any further. "Michael's right. She is the most logical choice. All she'd need is a subcutaneous comm implant so Birkoff could be in constant communication with her... but for that and establishing a cover for her, she could go in tomorrow."

"Actually," Michael interrupted. "I have already developed a cover for her as a chip design specialist. It was to be used in the aborted mission to Zagreb last year. She is familiar with it. It wouldn't take much to finesse and deepen the cover and bring her up to speed." He looked at Madeline.

"I'd forgotten the Zagreb cover." Madeline smiled. "Yes, that will work nicely." 

__

Chapter 6

MDT Headquarters

One month later

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you, Nikita. We haven't hired a new face around here in a long while. And such a pretty face at that!"

Nikita smiled at the middle-aged man as they shook hands, noting how the smile on his round face didn't quite reach his almond-shaped, dark brown eyes. _I'm not sure he likes me, _Nikita thought. _I'd better watch my back. God, I wish Michael or Birkoff could have come in here with me. _

"Well, I'll try to be a bit more than just another pretty face, Mr. Veireck. I'm looking forward to getting to know the staff and the complete lineup of MDT products. It's exciting to think about all the things I can learn here. Maybe I'll even be able to teach you something," she said, cutting her sky blue eyes toward him shyly as she delicately pushed her glasses up on top her head.

Nikita's voice was soft and a bit raspy. It was that particular tone, she knew, that intrigued men most. Usually the guy couldn't decide if she was coming on to him or if she just needed to clear her throat. And it rarely failed to get her past the stumbling blocks and other obstacles that threatened to derail her missions. Somehow, something in her eyes combined with that tone in her voice almost always convinced the guy that he was the only man in the world for her.

Mentally she applauded as she watch Veireck's unconscious shift in his shoulders as he smiled in self-congratulatory smugness. _Gotcha! You just **think** you scored! _

"Ni-ki-ta... put your glasses back down! I get dizzy every time you do that!! Besides, how am I going to be able to tell you what you're supposed to be doing if you keep shoving them on top your head? Huh?" 

Birkoff's voice filled her head. She didn't so much hear his words as much as she felt them in the bones of her head. It had taken a while before she'd gotten used to the subcutaneous comm unit. The sound from it was completely different from the regular surface units she normally used.

"Sor-ry..." she subvocalized. "Habit." 

She and Birkoff had worked for thirty-nine hours straight, improving her technique with the implanted transmitter so that he could understand every word she uttered... no matter how tired she was. And she knew from that training, that if Veireck heard anything, he only heard her sigh. 

"Okay, okay. Let's get the show on the road. If you're through there, see if you can get Veireck to walk you to your office. I'm building the vocal database on him and the more I can get now, the less I might have to construct later," Birkoff said, accepting her apology.

Nikita thought rapidly. _Okay,_ she thought. _Let's see what a little tea and sympathy can extract._ Aloud, as she turned to leave the sumptuously appointed office, she said, "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea? I usually have my second cup once I get into my office each day. It helps me ground my thoughts on the business of the day."

Veireck started to refuse, but Nikita interjected a slight note of pleading into her voice as she continued. "Besides, I'm not sure I can find my way back without a guide. Your aide, Mr. Talmar, took me on a tour of the plant before bringing me here this morning, so I'm not exactly sure where I am!"

"How ungallant of Alex," Veireck said with a slight bow and a laugh. "I must remedy that immediately. It would be a pleasure to escort you to your office." With that he led the way out of the central block of corporate offices. 

As they walked down the hall toward the lab area, dropping her chin, Nikita glanced once more at Veireck and said quietly, "I was stunned to hear that the person originally hired for this job was killed in that horrible accident. I understand she was distantly related to you." Turning her gaze directly toward Veireck, she finished, "I am so sorry for your loss."

Veireck glanced quickly at Nikita and saw the sorrow reflected in her eyes. "I thank you. Yes, she was related to me but not by blood; she was my nephew's wife's sister." He hesitated and then went on, "They were both devastated and their pain has left its mark on me. Kamran would have been an incredible asset to MDT, but now..." He shrugged and let his voice trail away.

After another momentary pause, he straightened his shoulders and gave himself a small shake. "But now, we have you to fill the void her death created."

"I hope I can live up to your expectations," Nikita said. 

They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes before Veireck asked Nikita how she had heard about the job opening so quickly. "We hadn't decided whether to re-advertise, or just re-evaluate the résumés we already had."

"Actually a friend of mine, Nadia Chernikova, applied when the position first opened," she answered. "She'd just accepted a position with another firm when she heard about the accident; she gave me the head's up since she knew I was ready to leave my old job. I'm really grateful she did. And I'm even more grateful you hired me." Nikita's eyes grew dark as she continued, "I know you couldn't... legally... ask me before, but I want to tell you now why I needed to leave my old job."

"Oh? Is there a problem I should know about? None of your references mentioned any problem." Veireck was taken aback, fearing he'd been duped into hiring this beautiful young woman.

"No... no problem really. My boss was starting to harass me..." Nikita dropped her eyes as she hastily calmed his fears. "Sexually, I mean. She threatened to stonewall the production of a chip I'd designed if I didn't go along with her." Nikita trembled slightly as she stressed the pronoun. 

"That's not my thing, you know?" she continued, her voice again thin and raspy. "Anyway, I told her that if she'd let me leave the company immediately... without any marks against me... I wouldn't sue. I had a letter drawn up by my attorney for her to sign." Nikita shrugged. "She signed it... and if I ever -- ever -- hear so much as a _whisper_ of a rumor about why I left... she knows I'll haul her into court so fast, it'll make her head spin," she finished vehemently.

"Have you any evidence against her that would stand up in a court of law?" Veireck was incredulous that, in this day and age of sexual harassment suits, any supervisor still indulged in that type of behavior.

Defensively, Nikita wrapped her arms across her chest and her eyes glistened like blue granite. "Yeah," she whispered. "I've got evidence." And the anger in her voice was apparent... even to Birkoff.

"Whoa!" Birkoff whistled low. "I believe you!! I know the scenario and you've even got me believing you!" _Jeez, I'd love to be a fly on the wall,_ he thought,_ when Madeline and Michael listen to the mission tapes. They really need to re-evaluate their ideas about her ability as an actress!_

Veireck continued walking beside Nikita as he silently assessed his new employee. He heard the pain in her voice... felt the fury radiating from her. Suddenly... despite his years of managerial experience telling him not to get involved... suddenly he wanted to protect this fascinating creature from all the terrors life might have in store for her. He stopped abruptly, his passion surprising him, as he heard himself say, with quiet conviction, "If this woman... or anyone here for that matter... _ever_ distresses you... promise me, Nikita... promise me... that you will come to me about it. Please?"

Nikita turned to face him, stunned by the enormity of what he was offering. She looked directly at him and replied solemnly, "I promise."

After a moment, they started walking again, but the air around them still vibrated with raw emotions. Finally, Nikita broke the silence. "I do hope you will join me for that cup of tea, Mr. Veireck. It's the least I can offer my new protector." 

"I would be honored," Veireck said, giving her a slight bow.

"Great!" Nikita's smile was radiant.

With that, they entered Nikita's new office and she began the ritual of preparing tea.

__

Chapter 7

MDT Headquarters

Six weeks later

"Mr. Veireck... you're kidding, right? I mean... I've only been here a few weeks," Nikita began.

"No, Nikita, I am not 'kidding.' I'm putting you in charge of the Y2K division. I've been watching you closely. Your concentration on your work is most singular. I've never seen anything like it! And your work... As I told you when I moved you into the software division, two weeks ago, I think we started you in the wrong area. You've been a brilliant asset... particularly with our Year 2000 contracts."

This was an unexpected... but not an unwelcome... development. The mission profile only required getting her inside the complex. Now Nikita should be able to discover exactly why MDT had created the virus.

Since that first cup of tea in Nikita's office, Veireck had made a point to join her for her 'second cup' as she called it. During that time, they had sounded each other out about their favorite music and foods... about the state of the world's stock markets... about the problems encountered when dealing with culturally diverse peoples. For twenty minutes each morning, over steaming cups of Darjeeling, Assam, Ceylon, or Lapsang Souchong tea, they exchanged pleasantries and ideologies.

Nikita found him charming in an 'Old World' sort of way and Veireck decided that she was the face of the 21st century. He was chauvinistic and she was self-assured as only a woman of one of the superpower nations could be. But neither of them was overbearing or obnoxious.

"Nikita, I think it's time we recognized why you are really here," Veireck continued as he turned to examine the painting on the wall. 

They were again in his elegant office. It had been a long day and she had finally accepted his offer of dinner... an invitation he extended at least twice week and one she had always refused -- until today. They were waiting for Veireck's car to be brought to the door when he made his astonishing statement.

Nikita's features froze in fear of what he might say next. She could tell that Birkoff, too, was holding his breath. She hoped like hell he was setting off all kinds of alarms in Section in case back up was going to be necessary to get her out!

"I thought I was here to design chips," she finally managed to say.

Veireck threw back his head and let out a joyous laugh. "Oh, my dear! You are such an innocent! No! Allah sent you to fill not only the void he created when he called Kamran to his side... He sent you to fill the void in my life as well! We are so well matched, you and I!" He turned to face her, his joy apparent in his voice and eyes. "Allah knows my every need and He continually provides for me." His voice was reverent as he slowly approached Nikita.

"M- Mr. Veireck..." she began, stuttering. "I don't understand..." She let her voice fade to a whisper. Over the past few weeks, she'd realized that Veireck was spending more and more time with her. Besides joining her everyday for tea, he would stop by her office at odd times, visit her while she worked in the lab. She wasn't sure, but she thought he had even followed her home occasionally. Either he was falling in love with her or he was trying to probe her real reason for being there.

"Josef... My name is Josef and I wish you to call me by it...I long to hear you say it... not the oh-so-formal 'Mr. Veireck'," he said softly as he reached out and gently pushed back a stray lock of her blond hair, tucking it tenderly behind her ear.

Nikita was stunned. This was _not_ in the profile! But she knew she would have to play the hand she'd just been dealt anyway. Section would not let this opportunity pass no matter how much it might distress her.

"I've alerted Madeline. She says to go along with him." 

Birkoff's voice in her head confirmed her thoughts. "Figures," she subvocalized, glancing down to cover her confusion... and irritation. She kept her chin down as she said quietly, "Mr. Vei... I mean, Josef... what are you saying?"

"What I am saying, my beautiful Nikita, is that I can't stand the thought of living the rest of my life without you. I want you by my side always," he replied with ardor. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders and gazed down at her. "Please... please say you will." With that he raised one hand to her chin and gently tilted her head up. "Please, Nikita." 

"Are... you asking me... to... marry you?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion. "What of your family... and your faith, Josef? They wouldn't allow it. To them I am an outsider..." 

"Yes, I am asking you to marry me," he said. He gathered her into a loving embrace as he continued, "And my family already knows how I feel about you... they are so happy I have finally found someone! They had almost given up hope!"

"I can't believe it," Nikita whispered into his shoulder. "I never dreamed you could ever see me as anything other than an employee. When...?" she asked as she pulled away from his embrace, her eyes brimming with tears.

"When what? When did I fall in love with you, or when shall we be married?" His voice playfully taunting her, softened as he went on, "I fell in love with you the first day I met you... the first time I looked into your incredible eyes as you told me of your last job... the first time we had tea. I knew then that Allah had caused our paths to cross. I needed someone to complete me and you needed someone to protect you."

Nikita gave him a watery smile. "I never knew tea was such a powerful love potion!" she said with a small giggle. "I'll have to remember that."

"Oh no, my dear, you will serve tea only to me from now on!" Veireck said playfully. Then his eyes grew sober as he said, "But you are right about one thing... my faith will not let us marry in the tradition of my people. Does that upset you?"

She paused before finally looking into his face. "No, not as long as we can be together," Nikita answered with her smile lighting up her face. "When?"

"As soon as I can arrange things. Why?" he asked, his face taking on a slightly puzzled expression.

"I need to know so I can plan my trousseau! A girl can't get married in a lab coat, you know!" she said laughing.

Veireck pulled her again into his arms and gently kissed her. "Thank you, Allah!" he breathed.

They stood locked in each other's arms, until there was a knock on the office door. Guiltily Nikita sprang away from Josef as the door opened to reveal Alex Talmar, Veireck's aide.

"Alex! Come, congratulate me! She said yes!" Veireck announced exuberantly. 

Alex Talmar looked with affection at Veireck and clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, my dear friend! May Allah watch over you and give you many sons as lucky as you and daughters as beautiful as their mother!" He turned to Nikita and continued, "And to you as well. I have seldom seen two people so perfectly suited. May Allah's blessings rain down upon you both!" With that he executed a small bow and then turned back to Veireck. "The car is here," he said simply.

"Thank you, Alex, from the bottom of my heart." He turned to Nikita, took her hand and asked, "Shall we go, my dear?"

"Certainly," she said smiling. Then she looked beyond Veireck to Alex and said, "I, too, thank you for your good wishes. It means a great deal to me."

__

Chapter 8

The home of Madame Veireck

As they settled themselves in the back seat of the limousine, Nikita asked, "Josef? Will I still be able to work at MDT after we're married?" 

"Oh, heart of my heart, you shall be my mainstay there. I could not leave you at home every morning! Were you afraid that I wouldn't let you continue the valuable work you are doing?" he said, teasing her.

"Yes, I was, actually," she admitted with a small grin. "I couldn't decide if you would be an autocratic husband or not." She looked out the window at the passing scenery and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Would it be too much of a strain for you if I said my mother's?" He looked apprehensively at her.

"Oh, Josef... I don't know. I must look a fright... my hair... my clothes!" Nikita gestured wildly toward her simple sheath dress. Actually, now she was thankful that she had decided to wear it today. The light blue polyester, rayon, and spandex combination withstood the rigors of lab work while still always managing to look fresh. He caught her hand as she tried to smooth her hair.

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing her hand. "My mother has been expecting this almost from the first. She knew even before I did that I couldn't live without you. She has the reputation of being able to see into people's hearts and exposing their innermost secrets!" he said in a stage whisper.

Nikita snuggled into Veireck's arms again, seemingly content with their destination. But her mind was reeling. _Great, _she thought wildly. _Just what I need! _

As much as she wanted to talk to Birkoff, she didn't dare... not this close to Veireck. And she hoped that Birkoff wouldn't choose that moment to speak to her. She wasn't at all sure that the road noise and vibrations would cover the little noise he would make.

Nikita felt Birkoff's whisper and shifted in Veireck's arms so that her head rested on the back of the seat rather than on his shoulder.

"I've checked Veireck's bio. His mother does seem to be clairvoyant. Madeline suggests that you stay calm and keep your mind clear while you are there." 

__

Gee thanks! I'll never be able to conceal anything from her! But I've got to! Her thoughts racing. Birkoff's tone suggested that he thought pigs would fly before Nikita learned to successfully hide her emotions. _I'll show you, Seymour! _she decided. Then she began the breathing rituals she used for her yoga exercises. She cleared her mind of everything... her fears about meeting Veireck's mother... her worries about the mission... Veireck's arm about her shoulders... Michael... everything. If Veireck noticed anything, he'd assume she was preparing herself to meet his family, which in truth she was.

As the car turned into the long drive of his mother's estate, Veireck lightly touched Nikita's cheek. "My darling, we are almost there," he whispered softly. 

Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she began. "I wasn't very good company," she said glancing down again. "But it's not every day a girl gets a proposal of marriage and meets her future mother-in-law for the first time!"

"No, you are perfect. I really should have given you more time to get used to the idea, but my mother's health is precarious. And I wanted you to meet her while she is still able to get about."

"I understand. Of course, I'm excited to meet her. You've told me a lot about her over tea, you know... so it's not like she's a complete stranger." Nikita smiled again at the look of delight in Veireck's face. 

"Okay... Nikita, focus your glasses a bit. The image I'm getting is a little blurred."

Nikita removed her glasses, opened her purse and removed a hair clip and a comb. Deftly, she swept the comb through her hair, pulling it back from the sides of her face and demurely anchoring it at the top of her head with the clip. She loosened a few wisps of hair to fall delicately in front of her ears. Then she tossed the comb back into her bag and dug out a compact and a tube of lipstick. She quickly swiped the small powder puff over her forehead, cheeks, and nose. Holding the compact open with her left hand, she popped the cover off the lipstick and swiftly applied the pale color to her lips. Finished, she snapped the compact closed, put the cover back on the tube, and tossed everything back into her purse. She slipped her glasses back on and gracefully pushed them into position, touching the correct spot on the temple to adjust the focus for Birkoff. 

"Much better. Thanks."

Nikita turned and smiled at Veireck. He had watched her actions with increasing delight. The armor behind which women steeled themselves always fascinated him. "You are incredible, my dear."

"Haven't you ever seen a woman fix her hair and makeup?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes... but it took my sisters hours to do what you accomplished in less than three minutes! I have never known anyone quite like you before. You have bewitched me," he said, once again lifting her hand to his lips.

The limousine halted in front of a massive set of carved oak doors, which revealed a quick glimpse of a large Moorish-style hall as the butler stepped forward to open the car door.

"Welcome home, sir. I trust your day went well," the imposingly tall butler said.

"It was a good day, Salah. How is my mother today?" Veireck asked as he helped Nikita from the car.

"She's been excited all day, sir. She knew something good would happen today. May I, on behalf of all the staff, congratulate you, sir... and miss?" Salah said with a small bow.

"Thank you, Salah. I should have known Mother would know before anyone else... including me!" Veireck turned with a grin back to Nikita. "Come, I can't wait for you two to meet."

Nikita murmured her thanks to the butler and followed Veireck into the great hall.

Veireck moved confidently through the large room. He turned to the left and, taking Nikita's hand in his, he opened one of the doors on the left side of the room. Still holding her hand, he drew Nikita into a small, cozy drawing room lit only by soft lamplight and the glow from a fire burning brightly on the hearth.

It took a moment for Nikita's eyes to adjust to the dimmer light, but she was aware of a presence in the room as soon as she crossed the threshold. Her courage almost failed her. Steeling herself, she scanned the room for the woman she knew was there. What she saw shook her even more.

In a large, overstuffed chair a very small woman sat ensconced in blankets, pillows and shawls, her face, creased with the wrinkles of time and life, turned eagerly toward the door. As Nikita approached the chair in Veireck's wake, she felt the mental barriers she'd erected fall. Her mind opened to the delicately probing touches she felt.

"Mother, may I present..." he paused as he glanced back at Nikita. 

"Yes, I know... Nikita." The small voice matched the tiny woman in every way. She continued with a smile, "My dear, it is wonderful to meet you at last. My son talks about you a great deal."

"Madame Veireck, it is an honor to meet you. I never imagined this morning when I woke that I'd be meeting my employer's mother tonight," Nikita began.

"Nor, I imagine, that you would be engaged to that employer before the end of the day," Madame Veireck chuckled. "And since you will be family soon, call me Maman. I understand your own mother is dead. Please allow me to sit in her place."

Nikita knelt quickly in front of the diminutive creature and raised her face. "Then you do not mind? You don't mind that your son marries outside your faith?" Nikita's eyes filled with tears as she waited.

"Oh, my dear child, no. Of course I don't mind. I only want my son to be happy... and he has found his happiness with you." With that, Madame Veireck reached out to brush away the tears on Nikita's cheek. 

Almost immediately, as Madame's hand stroked Nikita's face, Nikita felt something like a charge of electricity surge through her body. Her world shrank into itself... and for a moment she almost blacked out. She concentrated on the light touch of Maman's hand as she fought her way back. She couldn't believe that what she had seen in that instant was real. _Maman is the clairvoyant, not me!_

"Nikita!? Are you all right? What happened?"

"My dear, are you alright?" Madame's voice seemed far away, her question echoing Birkoff's. 

Nikita raised frightened eyes to the old woman's face, "Oh, Maman... I saw things... I never see things... not like that! What does it means!"

Madame reached out to her son and took his hand gently in her own. "Leave us, Josef. I must speak to Nikita alone."

"But Mother..." Veireck began.

"Don't fret, it will only be for a little while. I will call you when we are finished," Madame said soothingly.

"Yes, Mother," he said submissively. Then he faced Nikita and continued, "Don't be frightened. Mother will help you." He turned slowly and left the room, closing the door as he went out.

"Tell me what you saw," Madame said quietly.

__

Chapter 9

Nikita sat back on her heels and gathered her rattled thoughts. What had she seen? Better still, what on earth had happened? Whatever it was, even Birkoff had 'felt' it. She put her hands to her cheeks and said, "I saw... you... and Josef... and me. Someone else was there, but I couldn't make out his face," Nikita began. "We were all in black and there was a wall separating us. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get over or through the wall and neither could either of you. The other man tried to help me, but I still couldn't get to you." Nikita was openly crying now. 

"You almost made it, Maman... you were trying to tell me something. As I watched, the wall began to fall, onto Josef. Through the noise of the crashing wall of stone, I could finally hear you. You were telling me to save myself... and the other man... but not Josef. Save us from what? Why not Josef? Maman! I was so frightened. Please... what does it mean?" 

Instead of answering Nikita, Madame Veireck gazed meditatively at the fire for a long moment. Then she looked back at Nikita. "I am sorry that had to happen to you. For those unaware of their abilities, it is rather daunting the first time it happens."

"Abilities? What abilities?" Nikita asked, sitting back on her heels, still at Madame's feet.

"Abilities? What abilities?" Birkoff echoed.

"Have you ever had your psychic abilities tested, my dear?"

She shook her head in response. Nikita was shocked. 

"Psychic abilities?" _Wait 'til Madeline hears this! _

"It has been an emotional day for you, hasn't it?" Madame didn't wait for Nikita's answer as she continued. "I am afraid, it isn't going to be any easier for you now, either. You must be strong, Nikita. You cannot marry Josef." 

"What? Why?" Now Nikita was truly confused.

"As much as he loves you... and he does love you very much... he is not the one meant for you. There is someone else waiting for you." Madame paused for a moment, considering how to tell the distraught young woman before her the rest. "In fact, you will destroy my son."

She said it so quietly, Nikita almost didn't hear the words. When she realized what Maman had said, Nikita was horror-stricken. _She knows! She will tell him! _

"Oh, Maman, no!"

"Yes, Nikita. You will destroy him and everything he is working toward. It is only right. He seeks to topple the world we know and it is your job to stop him."

"What!?" Nikita whispered, almost paralyzed by her fear.

"Do not worry, I will never say a word to Josef. I, too, have been working to stop him, but to no avail." Maman looked sadly into the fire again. After a moment she sighed and turned again to face Nikita. "You will succeed where I have failed. You must."

"What is it he means to do, Maman?" Nikita asked with gentle urgency.

"I don't know, but you must stop him," Madame said earnestly.

They sat for a while in silence before Nikita spoke again. "What did you mean by abilities? What abilities?"

Madame straightened her shoulders and replied, "You have latent psychic abilities, my dear. When I touched you, my... powers... if you want to call them that... reached out to yours. Like spoke to like, if you will." She paused again and then with a slight twinkle in her eyes, she said, "I'd be willing to wager that you have a very strong sense of intuition. I'm right, aren't I? And you get in trouble for trusting that intuition on occasion." Maman raised an eyebrow slightly at Nikita's chagrined nod.

"That intuition has been, until now..." Madame continued. "... the only outward manifestation of your ability. There is more where that came from. But you must be tested and trained. Otherwise, these forces will eventually be out of control... and they will take you with them." Madame leaned back and closed her eyes briefly. 

Nikita watched her closely.

"Madeline's on her way down. I thought she'd better be in on this particular part of the loop."

Nikita dropped her eyes and subvocalized to Birkoff, "Thanks." When she looked up again, Madame was watching her. 

Nikita's eyes filled with tears again as she asked, "How do I tell him 'no', Madame, when I've already said 'yes'?" 

"He will know... just by looking into your eyes, my dear. And please continue to call me Maman. You have no idea how it lightens my heart, even now... knowing you are going to deprive me of a son... and a daughter." Madame gazed lovingly at Nikita. "I know that whatever you have to do to stop him, you will do. But I also know that what you have to do will eat at you and that it will try to undermine your resolve." Madame leaned forward and gently cupped Nikita's face between her hands. "Do not let it side track you. You are the only one who can stop Josef. While you were seeing your visions, I was seeing mine."

"Nikita?"

Madeline's voice sounded in her head. Nikita tried not to allow the relief she felt to show on her face. She answered softly, "Yes?"

"Do you trust her not to tell Veireck?"

Madeline's question startled Nikita, but she considered carefully before subvocalizing, "I -- yes."

"If you trust her, you may tell her what we know about Veireck. Do not, however, tell her anything beyond that. Do you understand?"

Madeline's tone was stern but oddly compassionate. Nikita was grateful. _When this is over, I've got to remember to thank Madeline, _she thought. _She knows how much it upsets me to hurt innocents... and Madame... no Maman... is as innocent as they come. Her only fault is that she gave birth to a madman. _ "Yes."

Nikita softly asked, "What did you see, Maman?"

Madame Veireck sighed and drew Nikita up onto the ottoman beside her chair. "Do not distress yourself with that, dear child."

"It will distress me more... not knowing how much of the grief that hangs over you is brought about by my hand," Nikita said, her voice as tense as her body. Her luminous eyes begged the tiny woman for absolution. "Please forgive me, Maman, and give me your blessing for what I must do."

"Child of my heart, you were forgiven before you ever entered my son's life. Josef does not know it, but my visions have shown me his death for over a year now." Madame held onto Nikita's hand like a drowning victim to a lifeline. "In fact, I knew before he was born that his heart would be filed with hatred and... that the one he loved would destroy him. I had hoped that my visions were wrong, but year after year has proved them correct."

"Oh, Maman. I am so sorry. I would willingly disobey my orders to avoid hurting you in any way. But if I don't do it, someone else will. And they won't care who they hurt." Nikita's expression was as bleak as her heart. She sighed heavily, and then continued, "Actually we don't know Josef's intentions. We only know what he was planning to do. Can you... will you hear me out?" 

Wearily, Madame nodded, "Of course, dear Nikita. I hope I am always able to listen to the truth... no matter how painful."

Quickly, in the simplest terms, Nikita explained what Veireck was planning to do... how he planned to knock out all communication capabilities on January 1, 2000... how he was using MDT as a front toward that end... how she had come to work for him -- to stop him. 

"So you see, Maman, we know how... we just don't know why," Nikita said softly. "Is there anything you can tell me about him that might give me some insight as to why he is planning this?" 

Madame straightened her shoulders and lifted her head with resolution. "My dear, we don't have enough time tonight. I must call Josef back before he becomes worried. Follow my lead during dinner, and I will find a way for us to meet tomorrow."

Nikita struggled to compose herself as she nodded, "Yes, Maman."

"Good girl." She inhaled and exhaled sharply and then said, "Now, press the button on the table, please." Nikita pressed it and was rewarded with a sweet smile from the tiny woman opposite.

The door opened and Salah entered sedately. "Yes, Madame?" he said.

"Salah, please find my son and ask him to return to us," Madame Veireck replied calmly, once more in control of her immediate world. "He is probably in the kitchen," she added with a wry grin to Nikita.

"Yes, Madame." With that Salah walked silently from the room and gently closed the door after him.

Neither Nikita nor Madame said anything as they waited for Veireck to rejoin them, but their eyes spoke volumes. Slowly Madame removed a slim gold band from a gnarled finger, reached for Nikita's right hand and held it for a moment before slipping the ring over the knuckle of Nikita's little finger.

"I want you to always think of me when you wear this," Madame said quietly.

Before Nikita could answer, the door opened again and Veireck strode into the room, his forehead slightly furrowed. As he approached the two women he asked, "What on earth took so long? I was beginning to get wor..." His words trailed off as he caught sight of their solemn faces. "What is it, Mother? Nikita?"

Nikita raised her face to his. "I'm so sorry, Josef..." Her voice caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. She was amazed at the sorrowful understanding in them. _Maman was right... he does know! _she thought.

"No, my dear, it is I who am sorry. I should have known better than to presume to know what Allah intends," he said with resigned gentleness.

Veireck knelt beside his mother's chair and gently placed his head on her shoulder. Madame raised her hand to stroke his cheek, and said, "I too am sorry that it was not meant to be. I looked forward to having a new daughter and to the happiness she would bring." 

Nikita's eyes brimmed with tears again as she thought of all she would be taking from this incredibly small, but incredibly strong, woman.

"Do not cry, my dear," Madame said to Nikita. "I learned many years ago that Allah has his own way of telling us what is meant to be and that His ways are unfathomable." She was silent for a moment more, before she added brightly, "Besides, if you continue to cry, you will not be able to see the wonderful meal Anna has created!"

Both Nikita and Veireck chuckled. "You're right, as usual, Mother," Veireck said as he rose from the floor. "I was snooping in the kitchen while I waited, and Anna has prepared a meal fit for Allah himself." 

He helped Nikita to her feet and then turned gallantly to his mother, saying with a slight bow, "May I take you into dinner, Mother?" As she nodded, he turned to Nikita and said with a smile, "Once I lift Mother, if you would be so kind as to walk in front and open the doors."

"It would be my pleasure. Just tell me which way to go," Nikita replied, giving Veireck a bright smile. And with that, they proceeded into the dining room.

__

Chapter 10

Nikita's apartment

Late that night

"Birkoff? Walter? Anyone there?"

Nikita's voice sounded tired and strained. 

"I'm here."

It was the one voice she wanted most to hear... the one she wanted to turn to for comfort. But it was the one voice she feared would bring no consolation tonight.

"Michael? What are you doing there?" she asked dully. Then she mumbled to herself, "Why would anyone be there?"

Her emotional exhaustion was palpable. 

He had decided that someone... preferably himself... should monitor her tonight. He knew her strength. But he also knew her weakness... her ability to empathize with the innocent. And he knew that she would spend the night dwelling on the pain she was going to inflict on an innocent.

"I'm here because I thought you might need me tonight," he said softly. Before she could reply he added, "We are alone... surveillance has been disengaged."

Even without a camera watching her, Michael knew how agitated she was. He could sense her restlessness... her impotent fury. Silently he waited for her to begin.

Nikita covered her face with her hands. "Oh, Michael. How do I do this? How can I rip this family apart?" she cried. Then with her hands knotted in her hair, she stalked the room, pacing from the door to the window, from the window to the sink, from the sink to the bed, from the bed back to the door.

Michael didn't answer. He knew that she would eventually answer her own questions. He also knew from past experience that she had to come to those answers herself... he couldn't give them to her. What she needed tonight was a sounding board. He decided he'd give her whatever she needed, without witnesses. He would be the repository of her agony. 

"Did Madeline tell you what happened?" she asked, suddenly quiet.

"Yes."

Nikita grinned at his succinct answer... so typical, but oh, so reassuring.

"That I had a vision? When Madame Veireck touched my face the first time."

"She told me that you had a psychic experience, but not the details."

"You mean you haven't reviewed the tapes yet?" Nikita was surprised. When she'd heard Michael's voice she'd assumed he was going to debrief her. He never omitted reviewing her mission tapes before he met with her.

"No. Once Madeline and Birkoff told me what happened, I decided that I wanted to hear how you felt before I listened to the tapes. Do you mind?"

"Mind? Of course not," she said as she settled onto the sofa.

The apartment she rented near the MDT facility was not as large as the one Section had arranged for her, but in the time she had lived here, she had managed to make it feel somewhat like home. Since she'd come back into Section, she'd stopped decorating her living quarters like the alleys where she'd grown up. Her style now ran to the sleek elegance of wood and natural fabrics. The living room floor was light-colored hardwood, covered by a luxurious hand-woven rug... the sofa and matching chair were covered in ivory damask. The low coffee table held a variety of small, wooden African animal sculptures and candles. Here and there, around the room, as she had paced, Nikita had dropped her purse, her lab coat, the barrette from her hair. 

"Give me a minute to get it straight in my mind," she said, leaning back against the soft pillows of the sofa.

"Take as much time as you need. I'll be here," Michael replied evenly.

After a few minutes, Nikita began. "I knew when Veireck asked me to marry him that no matter how I felt about it, Section would tell me to accept. It was an opportunity too good to miss." She paused a moment, then continued. "Then when I met Madame Veireck... Maman..." She faltered.

Michael could hear her ragged breathing and knew she was near tears again. He could hear her mumbling to herself as she struggled to regain control over her emotions. He waited for her to continue.

"She's an incredible woman, Michael. And so tiny! But she exudes such a presence... even in a crowded room you'd be aware of her. When she touched my face... Michael... it was... amazing." Nikita stood and started pacing again. "You'll never believe what I saw. I'm not sure I believe it!"

As he listened to her roam about the room, Michael interjected softly, "Tell me."

"I saw..." she began. She shuddered, then closed her eyes and began again, "I saw Veireck and Maman... there was a wall between us. I was trying to get over the wall to reach them... you were there trying to help me. Maman was telling me something but I couldn't hear her. Suddenly the wall began to crumble... it rushed down towards Veireck. As it fell I could finally hear Maman; she was telling me to save myself... and you."

Nikita opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Michael, it was as clear as what I'm seeing now. I was so frightened!"

"What happened next?" Michael's quiet voice whispered in her head.

"I think I almost passed out. When I was aware of things again, Maman sent Josef from the room and she explained what I saw." Nikita drew in a deep breath. She felt the anxiety creep back. As she exhaled slowly, she rotated her neck and shoulders, trying to break the knot of tension. Then she continued. "Maman told me that I wouldn't marry Josef... that in fact I would destroy him. I was so afraid she would tell him and that if she did, I was in deep trouble."

This time Michael didn't comment or prompt when she stopped. He let her set her own pace. 

"She said she had been trying to stop him, but that I would be successful where she had failed. Michael, it broke my heart. She loves him so much, but she has known since before he was born that 'his heart would be filled with hatred and that the one he loved would destroy him.' Those were her exact words!"

Michael heard her rage about the small room again and he waited for the storm to break.

**__**

"Why? Why me?!?! What... in God's name... did **_I _**do... that landed me in the hell I'm living in? What sin did I commit? Whatever it was, my penance is going to destroy a good man..." She held her hands up as if to stop Michael from saying anything, paused, then took a shuddering breath and continued quickly. "I know what he's trying to do is evil, but he is basically, a good man! It's going to devastate Maman... and I'm afraid it may do the same to me." 

Her voice broke on the last word and she burst into tears. Michael wanted so much to be with her... to embrace her and comfort her. Although he knew couldn't be with her in reality, he closed his eyes and concentrated on a mental image of Nikita wrapped in his arms. As if from a great distance, he watched his hands stroke her back... her head... gently rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, Nikita. It will be all right. I'm here. Shhh."

Over and over again, he whispered to her. Slowly her tears began to subside. She stood still in the middle of the room, her head bowed. Slowly she lifted her head and said, "Michael?" 

"Yes? I'm here."

"You _were_ here... I felt your arms around me... I could smell you. You were _here!_ How?" Nikita's eyes were wild, as she searched the room for evidence of cameras or projection devices.

Michael himself was amazed how intensely real it had seemed. He struggled for the words to explain what had happened.

"I don't know 'how'... I am able to do that, but you are... the only one that I can... consciously... reach for. You and I are connected in some way and it's a connection thicker than blood... I never was able to reach Simone... or Adam... not like I can you."

Nikita was silent for a moment. Then she whispered, "Thank you." 

In those two simple words, Nikita managed to pour her gratitude and her love. Michael knew that shortly she'd be ready to move on. But her next question caught him slightly off guard.

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Does the Section test for psychic abilities?" 

Michael considered for a moment. "Yes, in certain circumstances... but unless we know that there is psychic potential already there, generally a new recruit is not tested." He knew what her next question would be, but he let her ask, rather than forestalling her.

"Was I tested?" she asked, her voice low and intense.

"No, you weren't. It's only been recently that Madeline and I began to be aware of what you might be capable," he said gently. 

"Were you tested when you first came into Section?" Nikita inquired, her curiosity getting the better of her.

__

Idiot! He won't answer that, she thought. It was one of those personal questions that he usually ignored. She almost missed his reply as she silently berated herself.

"No, I wasn't evaluated until I became a Level Five Operative. Operations couldn't understand how I'd been able to advance so rapidly." He thought for a minute before continuing. "That was just before I married Elena."

Nikita was stunned. Michael was really opening up to her. She closed her eyes and, for the second time that night, dropped the barriers in her mind and heart. She raised her arms, her fingers waving slightly, as if blindly searching for him. Then she said, "You're not in Comm, are you? You're in your office, right?"

Michael grinned slightly. He knew she wasn't guessing... he'd felt her feather-light touch as she reached out to him.

"Yes," he said simply. "When this mission is over, Madeline and I will test you. Depending on how strong your abilities are, you will be trained to use them to your advantage."

Nikita gave a sharp, cynical bark of laughter. "My advantage? I'll believe that when I see it! Section's advantage you should have said. Let's try to be honest about this, okay?"

"No... to _your_ advantage. I promise you that, Nikita."

Michael's tone was soft, but intense. Against her own better judgement... and bitter experience... she found herself believing him. _God help me. I must be a fool to trust him._ Her thoughts seemed to circle endlessly._ But isn't that what we've been trying to do? Against all odds, we're finally learning to trust each other. Ever since he had to give up Adam, he's revealed so much to me. _

Her understanding of who Michael was had altered radically over the weeks following his "death" in Elena's hospital room. It had been Nikita's capture by Brevich that had snapped Michael back into the land of the living. That combined with Operations' decision to abandon her to her fate. When she had reviewed the mission tapes, she'd realized that Operations' had been right to abort the mission. Tactically, there was no way the team could have pulled anything together to effect her rescue. 

But Michael had. 

And so they had entered a new phase in their relationship. As far as possible, they would be honest with each other. Therefore she had to believe that he was being honest with her now. He would not let Section turn her newfound gifts into a new type of psychological weapon.

Nikita was silent for a long time. Although it was late, Michael knew she was awake by the small sounds she made as she digested their conversation. He knew she hadn't answered her original questions yet.

Finally he heard soft sounds indicating that she was running her fingers through her hair... probably pulling it into a ponytail or loose chignon. He marveled at the detail her subcutaneous microphone transmitted. 

"Michael?" 

Her voice was soft... barely a whisper.

"Yes?" he answered, just as quietly.

"I have to do this, don't I? I have to bring Veireck down." She sounded resigned but her tone also had an edge of resolve to it.

"Yes, but you must find out why he created the virus in the first place."

Michael's words reinforced the thoughts Nikita had already worked through. "You're going to have to help me with this one. I don't know what's going to happen now. He told me today that he was going to put me in charge of the Y2K division, but it wasn't generally announced. I'm not sure, but I think he meant for it to be a... 'wedding present.'" She paused. "I didn't dare ask him about it... after what happened."

"Don't worry. We'll deal with that tomorrow." Michael hesitated for a moment. "But from the intel we have on Veireck, he's not vindictive. If he believes that you have earned that position, his feelings will not interfere with business."

Nikita smiled slightly and said teasingly, "Not too unlike someone else I know." In her minds' eye, she could see his grin; she actually heard a small snort of smothered laughter. 

"Oh, before I forget, I'm meeting Madame Veireck for lunch tomorrow," she added quickly. "She told Josef that no matter what, she still wanted to think of me as a daughter and that he was to send the car for her tomorrow so she could take me to lunch." She gave a slight chuckle. "He wanted to come too, but Maman wouldn't let him. She may be small, but she is a force to be reckoned with."

"I'll let Madeline know," Michael said. "You might want her in the loop."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Why does Madame Veireck want to see you again?" he asked.

Nikita thought for a moment before she replied, "She is trying to help me find out why her son wants to bring about a total disruption of communication. She said that she's been trying to stop him for years, but without actual knowledge of what he was doing, she had no way to effectively block him."

"Do you trust her?"

It was the same question Madeline had asked much earlier in the evening. And again, Nikita considered her answer carefully. "Yes... I do trust her. I think you would too, if you ever met her." She gathered her thoughts and explained. "When I look into her eyes, I see the burden she's been carrying all these years... her fear of what Josef is doing." Two images suddenly superimposed themselves on each other in her mind. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"What?" Michael asked. 

"She reminds me of... you." Nikita let the words out on a sigh. "You're... not related to her by any chance... are you?" 

"No, not to my knowledge," he answered with a small smile.

Nikita breathed a sigh of... what? Relief? Disappointment? She wasn't sure. Absentmindedly she shook her head and she shifted on the sofa to stretch out. 

"Well, with Madeline listening in, hopefully she'll pick up on anything I miss." She barely had the words out of her mouth when she yawned.

"You're tired. Go... get some sleep," Michael said gently. "And don't worry. I'll be here if you need me."

Nikita giggled softly. "You're not going to sit there and listen to me snore all night, are you?"

"Yes and no. Yes, I'm going to be here all night, but no, I'll set your mic for voice-activated only, so I won't hear you snore," he explained. Then he added playfully, "That is, I won't unless you snore very loudly."

Nikita scrambled to her feet, grabbed up a pillow and would have thrown it at him if he'd be in the same room with her. "Ohhh, you... wait 'til I get back to Section!" She let the teasing threat hang for a moment, before she added seriously, "Really, Michael. There's no need for you to loose sleep. I'll be okay," she assured him.

"I know you'll be fine, but I'll be here anyway... just in case."

Suddenly Nikita could feel him standing in front of her again... his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. She felt the feather-light touch of his lips on hers as he said, "Goodnight, Nikita. Get some rest."

"You too, Michael. Goodnight."

__

Chapter 11

MDT Headquarters

The next day

Nikita was already in the lab the next day when Veireck came in. In fact, she'd been in the office well before 6:00am. 

"Nikita, have you had your second cup yet?" he asked. She didn't hear disappointment in his voice, but as she glanced up from her work, she noticed that his usually genial face wasn't as light-hearted as usual.

She smiled at him and said, "Yes, but I'm ready to take a break and fix a fresh one. You will join me, won't you?"

"But of course," he replied, his smile finally reaching his eyes. "I need something stout this morning after last night." 

Nikita lead the way into her office, pausing only to fill a carafe from the water cooler. She said, over her shoulder, "Then I suggest something a little different... Irish Breakfast tea. I discovered it when I was in college. It has enough caffeine in one cup to keep you awake through the dullest lectures."

As she prepared the tea, Veireck settled himself into one of the two occasional chairs, arranged the tea table between them, removed a small velvet-covered box from his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Nikita's chair.

Nikita turned and carefully brought the tray with two steaming mugs of tea, cream, sugar, and lemon wedges to the table. When she saw the small jeweler's case, she almost dropped the tray. But somehow she managed to lower it to table without disgracing herself.

"Oh, Josef... I... can't..." she started.

"Oh, yes you can. I want you to have it. I promise I will not hold last night against you. As much as we both might want to be together, it is not what Allah intends for either of us." He picked up the box and opened it. As he gazed at the object inside, he sighed and said, "I hope you will think of me, years from now, and know that I loved you." With that he turned the case so Nikita could see the ring.

Nestled in the maroon velvet was a round diamond in an antique platinum filigree mounting, surrounded by smaller cut diamonds with three emeralds on each side of the band. Her tea forgotten, for a moment, Nikita was unable to say anything. Finally she managed to get enough breath into her lungs to say reverently, "It's beautiful, Josef. But..."

He interrupted. "But me no buts, Nikita. I see you are wearing the ring my mother gave you last night. So do not say you cannot accept my gift," he said with mock gruffness. Then he added, "We won't consider it an engagement ring... although that's what I originally had in mind when I chose it. Let's call it a graduation present."

"Thank you, Josef. You are too good to me." Nikita's eyes filled with tears. "I was afraid... after last night that you wouldn't want to see me anymore. I wasn't sure I'd even have a job anymore," she finished quietly.

"Oh, my dear, I meant what I said in the car last night. I need you. You are the one that will help me fulfill my destiny," he declared. "So please, put it on. I want to see how it looks on your hand."

"It looks perfect," she said as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I agree," Veireck said quietly. "Its beauty only enhances yours."

"Please, Josef. Don't talk like that anymore. It distresses me more than I could ever tell you," Nikita pleaded, turning tear-filled eyes to his face.

"This is the last time I will speak of it, Nikita. I promise. From now on, it's strictly business between us." With a wry smile, he handed her a tissue from the box on her desk. "No more tears. We must get down to business quickly today."

Nikita grinned and giving him a mock salute as she accepted the tissue. "Whatever you say, boss!"

"Very well. You may have forgotten but yesterday I moved you to the head of the Y2K division. There are things that I must tell you so that you will understand why certain steps have been taken. But first I must have your promise, not to mention anything of what I am about to tell you to anyone except Alex."

"Okay, here we go... finally!" Birkoff said with considerable feeling. "Promise him the moon... the stars... hell anything... Nikita, just find out what it is he's trying to do so we can bring him down and get you out of there!"

"Of course, you have my word, Josef," Nikita answered solemnly. Then she tilted her head slightly and asked, "What is so secretive about solving Y2K issues?"

Veireck finished off his tea in one final swallow. As he placed the cup on the tray he looked directly into Nikita's eyes and replied, "Power. Total power and control."

"Power... and control... over what?" 

"Communications, my dear. Simply stated, whoever controls the world's communications' lines, controls the world." 

Throughout Veireck's declaration, he kept his eyes gazing steadily at her. Nikita knew that whatever she said in the next few minutes could make or break the mission.

Veireck continued. "Over the past few months you and I have discussed many weighty matters. Foremost among them is the total lack of competency in the governments of certain... shall we say... misguided countries. It was partially your fierce denunciation of these puppets of the West, kowtowing to the slightest wishes of Washington and Moscow, that led me to place you in this position." Veireck rose and began pacing back and forth, around Nikita's office.

"Thank you. I knew that whatever I said to you, you would understand. You know, it seems incomprehensible to me that the people of those countries haven't risen up in arms to demand an accounting of their leaders." Nikita shook her head as she began to have the barest glimmer of what Veireck had in mind.

"Incomprehensible... yes, that's exactly what it is." Veireck stopped his pacing and turned to face Nikita. "And we, my dear, are going to spur the masses onward to overthrow the yoke of Western oppression. We are preparing the way." Veireck paused to take in a deep breath, square his shoulders and pin Nikita with his penetrating gaze. "During the past year, we have been working with many companies and agencies... ostensibly on their Year 2000 compliancies. Actually what we have been doing is laying the groundwork for David to slay Goliath."

"How?" Nikita interjected quietly when he paused again.

"By inserting a virus that will self-activate on January 1, 2000 and effectively burn out any communications chip associated with that computer."

Nikita listened patiently and attentively as he explained... how the virus was already spreading throughout the world... everything she and Birkoff had painfully pieced together since Belgrade. Then she asked, "But we've isolated our systems here, right?"

Veireck noted her use of pronouns and smiled. He had been right about her... her beliefs, her ideologies fitted in so neatly. He couldn't have designed a more perfect replacement for Kamran. 

"Yes, of course. But we almost forgot to do that! The virus designer paid dearly for that mistake," he said grimly.

For the first time Nikita saw the ruthlessness hidden so deeply beneath his usual debonair facade. She knew in her gut that the designer was dead and that it hadn't been a swift or painless death. To reinforce Veireck's image of her own ruthlessness, she said with a curt nod, "I should hope so." 

"Exactly so, my dear," he replied, his smile growing broader. He resumed his seat and leaned forward to reinforce his next point. "On January St., when the rest of the world is celebrating the new millennium, we will be instituting our new world order!" He stood again and began to pace the room. 

"The virus we have engineered and implanted will run rampant and communications will be severed world-wide. The black-out will probably only last a week at the most but during that time, our agents in the field will remove and replace the puppet leaders in those misguided nations. By the time communications are restored, our goal will be accomplished. We will denounce Western interference and confiscate their assets! The people will be freed from the contagion of their hedonistic culture... their hearts will turn back to Allah. That is what I pray for each night."

Nikita was stunned. _He's planning multiple coup d'etat!_

"Find out how many and which countries he's talking about."

Operations' voice grated on her already frayed nerves. Birkoff must have alerted him when Veireck began to unfold his plans.

"As soon as we know that, the profiler can get to work," Operations continued.

"Josef, I'm... amazed... to say the least! To be able to do this... you're sure it will work?" she asked, not even trying to keep the incredulity out of her voice. "Where are the field agents? How will we be able to communicate with them during the black out?"

Raising his eyes towards the ceiling and lifting his hands, palms up in an attitude of thanksgiving, Veireck said reverently, "Thank you, Allah, for sending me this wonderfully astute young woman... as intelligent as she is beautiful." Looking once again at Nikita, he said, "Once again you disregard all extraneous matters and have hit upon the one, potentially ruinous, aspect of the plan.

Veireck settled again in his chair and regarded her steadily. His face mirrored the delight in his voice as he said, "After much contemplation and prayer, Alex and I realized that there is only one sure way of quickly getting messages through during the black out... carrier pigeons! Have I not shown you the coops on the roof?" He smiled at Nikita's amazed look. He continued, "It only takes a few hours... about 24... for a pigeon to fly from here to the Middle East. You must admit that that is much quicker than trying to get a message there by land!"

"Incredible!!" Nikita was finally able to get her amazement under control. She continued, earnestly, "I'm not sure I would have thought of carrier pigeons, but you're right. It is the only way. We'll be sending out more than one bird though, right? You have to at least count on some of the birds getting lost or being attacked by larger birds."

"That too, we finally realized. We will release a total of ten birds per field agent... once every half-hour. There are 200 birds in the coop upstairs, ready, willing, and able to be the arrows of Allah."

"We have 20 agents in the field? Surely some of them are redundant, aren't they? If you're talking about taking out the leaders of these countries, you have to be talking about controlling the military also, right?" 

Veireck was, in his turn, amazed at her immediate grasp of the strategic importance of the military. "My dear Nikita, you are heaven-sent! Not one in a thousand men would understand all the implications you have grasped in mere moments! You astound me!"

"Why? Just because I can see the big picture as well as the fine details?" Nikita asked. "Where are our agents? And what's our chain of command here? Do I report to you or to Alex?"

Veireck's smile broadened as he detailed the five countries targeted. He finished saying, "You will be responsible for introducing the virus into the Y2K contracts we have yet to complete. Most of your direct support staff knows some of the project, but not all, so remember you must not speak to them of the details. They know about the virus, but not why it is being spread. Report to me directly as you finish each contract and if you have any problems."

Nikita was thoughtful for a moment, then she asked, "Josef, if the support staff doesn't know why the virus is being spread, aren't you worried that one of them will try to stop us? I'll be constantly watching them to be sure they aren't trying to sabotage us."

Veireck chuckled. "You needn't worry... there is only one way to stop us now."

"How?"

"I will tell you since, in everything but name, you are my second self. Even Alex doesn't know how to stop David." He stood and faced Nikita. "Our server has an access panel that can be triggered only by my voice and only in combination with a key that I have in a safe place at Maman's." 

Nikita looked up at Veireck. "So, having only part of the combination doesn't work... it takes both elements. That's good planning."

She knew she could trust Maman to help her get the key, but Nikita's mind was racing trying to figure out a way to get Veireck to tell her the code when he surprised her by doing just that.

"Nikita, the access code is 41219411347141191198." 

"Got it!! The profilers will have the mission parameters ready for you before the end of the day. You'll go in tonight."

Nikita almost grinned at the satisfaction she heard in Operations' voice, but she managed to ask Veireck in a level tone, "Why are you telling me the code? It's no good for me to know it."

"Because I trust you. You are the other half of my heart... and of my soul. We were meant to do this great thing!" Veireck began pacing again. "Ah, Nikita! What a team we will be!"

Nikita stood and stepped in front of Veireck, putting her hands out to take his. "Yes, we will be formidable. But, not quite yet... look at the time... I'm having lunch with Maman today. You'd better send for your car, so I can pick her up in good time!" With that she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Veireck laughed, punched a button on her intercom and requested that his car be brought to the door. "Do you want a driver?" he asked looking at Nikita.

"No... I don't think so. I think I'd prefer to drive today. Thank you though," Nikita answered as she began gathering up the debris of their tea.

"Ah, girl talk, eh? Maybe I should go along, just to protect myself!" he said teasingly.

Nikita paused for the barest moment before she grinned and replied saucily, "Sure... come on... that is if you think Maman would welcome you."

Veireck backpedaled quickly, obviously in awe of his mother, "Oh no, no... I'd hate to intrude."

Nikita giggled as she walked with Veireck out of her office.

__

Chapter 12

A quiet Tea Room in the City

That same day

"Do you know where Josef might be hiding this key he spoke of? He said it was in a safe place at your home."

Nikita and Madame Veireck had finished their lunch and were reviewing Josef's revelations to Nikita. 

"There are two possible places he might use," Maman said. "The first is in the attic. He used to hide things in an old steamer trunk he found up there. As a small child, he'd conceal things like buttons and ribbons, skate keys, feathers... things that all little boys collect and keep in safe places." Maman's eyes were misty as she remembered the innocent little boy Josef had been. She sat taller in her chair and her voice got a bit firmer. "Then he got older and started keeping things like letters from girlfriends, papers he'd written in school, sports and theatre programs... the sort of things most young men hold on to."

Nikita leaned forward and touched Maman's hand. "I'm sorry to have to pull you into this, Maman, but I'm running out of time."

Maman grasped Nikita's hand firmly and said briskly, "Don't be, my dear child. I just got sentimental for a moment. I'll be fine."

Nikita grinned, hearing another's voice use that standard phrase, but continued. "So you think he would have put the key in the steamer trunk?"

"No, I don't believe so," Maman said, shaking her head. "I think he probably has the key hidden in the library." 

Nikita's heart sank, thinking she might have to look through hundreds of books too quickly to remain undiscovered. "The library?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Maman said. "There's a safe in the library and I'm sure that's where the key probably is."

__

Thank god, she thought. Aloud she asked, "Do you know what kind of lock it has, Maman?"

Madame Veireck was thoughtful for a moment, but then replied, "No, I'm sorry but I really don't know. I only know the safe is in the wall behind the second unit on the south wall. Would you like me to find out?"

"No, Maman, it'd be to risky, " Nikita answered quickly. "I'm not sure how you could pass me the information in time. I've still got to figure out how to get into your home without Josef knowing I've been there."

"Oh, that's easy," Maman said blithely. "He usually has dinner at his club if he thinks I'm not feeling well. I'll just tell him that this excursion today has tired me and that I'm going to have a tray in my room and go to bed early. He'll have dinner and then probably play bridge until 9:00 or so."

"That's good..." Nikita murmured. Then she pointed her finger at Maman and said emphatically, "And I want you to do just that. Have a tray sent up and stay in your room. I can get in and out without any trouble and without anyone being the wiser. The only problem I can foresee is if he doesn't stay out... I'm going to have to wait until dark..."

Nikita meditated for a moment and then said, "Well, I'll work that out this afternoon. Now I need to get you home and me back to work before I get fired!"

Both women chuckled and Madame Veireck signaled for the check. They played a polite game of tug-o-war over it... but in the end, Maman won. As she signed the credit slip, Nikita retrieved Maman's wheelchair from the cloakroom and with a gentle strength that surprised Maman, Nikita transferred her into it.

"My dear, how strong you are!" Maman exclaimed.

Nikita's eyes twinkled as she replied saucily, "The better to lift and push you around, Maman!"

They left the Tea Room laughing.

__

Chapter 13

Late afternoon, early evening that same day

Nikita felt Michael's light touch on her shoulder before she heard his voice.

"Nikita?"

"Yeah?" she subvocalized. She was still at the lab, and although she was alone in the facility, she wasn't sure if the place was bugged. She'd been concerned about Josef's car at noon but the small jamming device she carried showed that it was clean. Unfortunately, it wasn't as effective in the larger area of the lab.

"Birkoff and I are en route. We should be at the rendezvous in 45 minutes," he said. "How are you doing?" he added softly.

Nikita was slightly startled by his question. She still wasn't used to this side of Michael, but she whispered, "I'm okay. What's the profile?"

"We'll have the details for you at the rendezvous, but it's fairly simple. You'll retrieve the key from the library. Birkoff is checking for security measures around the house. He'll have that intel for you by the time we arrive." He paused before continuing, "Then you and I will infiltrate the MDT compound. You'll be on point and I'll be your backup."

"Just the two of us?" she asked softly.

"Yes... our intel shows that there will be minimal risks for a two-man team." Michael replied. "Once inside the compound, you'll locate and access the server, then download the files to Birkoff. When he has the data, you'll destroy the server."

"Seems simple enough," she said quietly, "but I've got a feeling it isn't going to be that easy."

"Don't worry. We'll manage," he said.

Nikita began shutting down the lab. "I've got to get a few things from my office but I should be leaving in 10 minutes. We should arrive at the same time."

Nikita again felt Michael's feather-light touch as he gently stroked her eyebrow and cheek. _I could get used to this_, she thought with a wry grin. She stood still a moment and mentally reached out for him. She was almost overwhelmed when she visualized him in the van with Birkoff. In her mind, she reached out and caressed his cheek. She felt the soft stubble of his five o'clock shadow... the underlying strength of his jaw... the tender fullness of his lips. She also felt him place a gentle kiss on her fingertips.

"Good, we'll see you there."

~~~

"Hey, Nikita, long time no see!" 

Birkoff's quip drew a rare grin from Michael. It was gone in an instant, but Nikita noticed it and her stomach did flip-flops. _He has such a beautiful smile... I wished he'd smile more often._

"Hey, Birkoff... Michael." Nikita gave Michael a quick glance to confirm what she'd 'seen.' He needed a shave, but even the day's growth couldn't disguise the strength of character so evident there. She also read a very warm welcome in his silver-green eyes. She looked down in some confusion as she moved further into the van.

"Any new intel on the house?" she asked, trying to regain her equilibrium.

"Here's what we've found," Birkoff said as he punched a button to bring up the 3-D display of the Veireck estate. "He's got video cameras scanning the perimeter of the estate but they're just monitored by one guard in the house... no patrolling units. Inside the house, the only room with any security is the library."

"Figures," Nikita said. "That must be where he has the key."

"Not necessarily," Michael replied. "It could be secured as a decoy."

"Birkoff, did you check the attic?" Nikita asked abruptly.

"The attic? No, why?"

"Maman said that was where Josef hid things when he was young," Nikita answered. "If the key isn't in the library, that's where it'll be." She paused and then said, "I need a route through the house from the library to the attic and egress routes from both."

While Birkoff was plotting the routes, Nikita turned to Michael and asked, "How am I supposed to get the safe open? Do we know what kind of lock it has?"

Michael's face was set in his usual 'game face' as he gave her the intel on the safe. "We don't know if it's a combination or key lock so you'll have picklocks, a U-key and an electronic combination key pad."

"Okay." Nikita said as she changed into mission pants and a black tank top. After she laced her boots up, she began keying in the intel into her PDA. Then she continued, "Birkoff, what kind of security is in the library and is it active all the time?"

"It's similar to what you had to deal with in John Wick's office a couple of years ago. Random laser beams throughout the room at shin level. From what I can tell, it's usually active when Veireck is not at home. His mother never uses that room and the staff all have strict orders not to enter." Birkoff waited a moment while Nikita studied the schematic. Then he pointed out the location of the security panel and the safe. 

"I'll only be able to jam the security signal for about 45 seconds so you'll have to be quick about disengaging it. This time you won't need to remove the cover..."

"Thank goodness!" she muttered as she pulled her hair into her usual mission ponytail. 

Both Michael and Birkoff grinned at her reference to the Wick mission where she'd almost been discovered in a place where she wasn't supposed to be, because she'd dropped one of the small screws that fastened the face plate of the security panel. It had been a very close call.

Birkoff continued as Michael went to the back of the van, "It's a fairly straightforward system... only 5 digits. Just put the dialer against the edge of the panel and press the green button. It should only take a few seconds to scan the combination and find the code. When the code registers, press the center button. That will active the code."

"Green... center... got it," Nikita repeated.

"And keep your glasses on so I can see what you're seeing. That way if something screwy comes up I should be able to bypass it," Birkoff added quickly.

"Ugh... I hate wearing the glasses under a mask... it gives me a headache!" 

"Sorry, you'll have to talk Walter about that. That's not in my department!" 

"Nikita," Michael called from the back of the van.

Nikita rose and moved to the weapons locker in the back of the van. She knew that although Birkoff wouldn't be able see them he most assuredly would be able to hear them, so she smiled at Michael and asked, "What do you have for me?"

"Your usual package," he said quietly as he helped her into the various harnesses and holsters. Michael had helped her with this chore many times but this time she was extremely aware of his fingers lingering on hers every time he handed her a piece of weaponry. 

After he tucked her silencer into a pocket of her vest, he proceeded to withdraw it slightly to be sure that it wouldn't snag on anything when she needed it. In doing so, his hand tenderly brushed against her breast. Next she felt his hands pushing lightly against her ribs as he settled her supply belt. 

Finally Michael knelt in front of her to adjust the thigh strap of her primary holster... his hands gently encircling her. As he stood, his hands inadvertently traced a path from her inner thigh, across her belly and up to her breast. She noticed that even he was affected by the unintentional slip... his lips were parted and his eyes dark with desire.

Nikita's breath caught in her throat and her knees buckled as his touch sent shock waves through her body. She fought to get enough air in her lungs to say thanks. It came out in a small explosive "--anks!" her voice thin and raspy, barely audible. She coughed and tried again, this time she succeeded in producing a more normal tone of voice. "Thanks."

"Here are the U-key, the picklocks and the electronic key pad," Michael finished, slipping each into specially designed pockets in her vest... again brushing her already sensitized breasts.

"Mi-chael!" she whispered with all the strength she could muster. "Not... now!! Bir..."

Michael stemmed her words with a swift but passionate kiss, leaving Nikita breathless again. Then he whispered into her ear, _"Tu m'enivres!" ("You intoxicate me!")_

She cleared her throat once more and said again, "Thanks, Michael... I can get the rest."

"Alright," he said, only just loud enough to be heard. Then he moved around the locker into the main part of the van.

Nikita waited a few more seconds, trying to steady her pulse before re-entering the front section of the van. She finished stowing her gear in various pouches and pockets, smoothed her hair from her face and left the locker area.

"I've checked for security in the attic," Birkoff said. "There's nothing overt, but you'll need to scan the trunk. If there's a security lock on the trunk we'll have to figure out how to jam it before you open it."

"Right. Let's just hope I don't have to search the attic!" Nikita said quietly. "What's our time frame on the whole mission."

Michael checked his PDA and answered, "We will be most vulnerable in the house. There is a 45% chance of discovery there. You will need to get into the library, look for the key, and get out in less than 10 minutes. If you have to go to the attic, we can stretch the mission parameters for another 10 minutes... but obviously, the quicker you can do this, the better."

The van pulled to a stop as Birkoff punched up another 3D schematic of the estate. "We've put together a 20 minute tape to cover your entrance and egress. I'll patch it into the guard's feed as soon as you're in position."

"You'll leave in 5 minutes," Michael said. "Have you got everything?"

"Yeah. I just hope Maman was right about the key," Nikita answered.

"We'll find out soon enough," Michael replied.

Michael followed Nikita to the van door. "I will remain in the van unless you need me. If you see any anomalies, signal me on B channel and I'll be in as quick as I can. We'll also try to give you plenty of warning if Veireck turns up."

He looked steadily into her eyes, his silver-green meeting and holding her sky blue. "Don't forget, 10 minutes in the library, max."

"10 minutes, plus 10 minutes in the attic if necessary," she reaffirmed.

Michael gave her a quick nod. "Go."

Nikita nodded in return, put her glasses on, pulled her mask over her head, and slipped from the van. Michael watched her until she was lost in the darkness.

Inside the van, Birkoff refined the views they were receiving from Nikita's glasses. "You should be close to the section of the perimeter we've taped."

"I think so," she whispered. "Can you get a fix on me?"

"Gotcha!" Birkoff answered. "You need to move one meter to your left... that's good. Hold on for a sec while I queue up the video feed."

"Holding."

"Ready..." Birkoff's fingers were poised over his keyboard waiting for the sequence to begin. He tapped a key. "Okay, go... they're watching our feed."

"Right," Nikita answered, switching to her subvocal mic.

She sprinted the 3/4 kilometers to the house. Maman had told her exactly which door would bring her to the library with minimal chances of discovery. She had also promised to give most of the staff the night off, which would essentially empty the house of everyone except Maman, her maid and the guard.

Nikita flattened herself against the wall next to the side entrance. Stealthily she attached a small device to the door, then subvocalized, "Okay, Birkoff... do you see anyone?"

"No the hallway is clear. The library is to the right in the main hall. The clock has started."

"Got it," Nikita answered.

With that, she used the U-key to unlock the outer door and moved into the dimly lit side hall. She moved cautiously toward the main hall, watching carefully for furniture legs and other potential disasters, her gun down but ready.

As she approached the main hallway, she pulled a small rubber-encased mirror from a thigh pocket. Covertly she edged toward the junction of the two halls and held the mirror out just far enough to give her a view of the main hall. No one was in sight and the normally blazing chandelier had been dimmed.

"I don't show anyone in that part of the house," Birkoff said. "The library is the second door on the right."

Nikita didn't bother to acknowledge the information; she just slipped around the corner to the right and quietly approached the library door. Quickly she removed the electronic keypad from her vest pocket and readied it. She waited for Birkoff's signal to enter the room.

"The panel is to the right of the door at eye level... 45 seconds... Go!"

Nikita pushed down on the door latch and swung the door open. She stepped into the room placing the device against the side of the panel and pressed the green button. While waiting for the dialer to cycle through, she glanced around the room trying to locate the shelving unit hiding the safe. The device emitted a small beep and Nikita immediately punched the center button.

"Time?" she subvocalized.

Michael answered, "6 minutes, 45 seconds."

"The system is off... you're clear," Birkoff told her.

Nikita moved to the bookshelf and pulled out the books that hid the safe, noting any indiosyncracies and taking care to stack them in order. With the shelf about half empty, Nikita discovered the safe. Quickly she removed the rest of the books and checked the lock. It was an old safe... probably installed when the house was built. She could tell that the U-key wouldn't do the job. It was for that very reason that she'd be given the picklocks.

"Birkoff, can you tell if the safe has it's own security?" she asked.

"Not from here. Put your electronic key pad against the lock and press the button on the bottom left corner," he replied.

Nikita did as instructed and waited breathlessly for clearance.

"It's clear, Nikita," Birkoff said.

"Time?"

Again, Michael answered her, "5 minutes, 33 seconds."

Nikita selected the appropriate picks and went to work on the lock. Within seconds she heard the distinctive snick of the lock unlocking and grinned, pleased that she hadn't lost her touch.

She stowed her picks and opened the safe. Inside she saw a few papers, a few jewelers' cases, but not much else. Quickly she withdrew and opened the cases. Each contained antique jewels that had to be Maman's, but no key. She flipped through the papers, but still no key. She felt the interior of the safe for a false back or side, but couldn't detect anything.

"It's not here! That means it must be in the attic," she said, even as she started putting things back in the safe.

"Guess so," Birkoff agreed and then reminded her, "Don't forget to re-engaged the security before you leave."

Nikita closed the safe and re-shelved the books, putting them back exactly as she'd found them. Then she crossed the room and attached the monitor to the hall door.

"Is it still clear?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm re-engaging the security... Now!" 

And she pressed the center button of the dialer again, and quickly opened the door and slipped out into the hall. She stood for a moment getting her bearings. She saw the stairs at the same moment Birkoff told her where they were.

"The stairs are 5 and a half meters to your right," he said.

"I see them," she acknowledged. "Time?"

"3 minutes 8 seconds," Michael replied, then added, "New clock... 9 minutes, 59 seconds."

Nikita darted for the stairs and paused before mounting them. She realized that this staircase did not go all the way to the attic. Birkoff's voice interrupted her incipient panic.

"When you get to the top of the stairs, move down the hall to your left. The door to the attic stairs is the third on the left. Be careful, they're very steep," he cautioned.

"Great." 

Her disgusted tone drew a grin from both men in the van.

Nikita quietly climbed the main staircase and turned to her left. The upstairs hall was even dimmer than downstairs. She had to be very careful not to trip over anything. 

She froze when she heard laughter coming from the far end of the hall until she recognized that the sound was a laugh track of a television program. She eased down the hall until she reached the third door. She lightly grasped the handle and turned.

It was locked.

Silently cursing, Nikita pulled the U-key from her pocket. With a twist, the lock opened and she entered the stairwell. She closed the door and removed a small powerful flashlight from another pocket, focusing the beam on the stairs. Stealthily she crept up the stairs.

There was another door at the top but thankfully it wasn't locked. She opened it gently and stepped into what in years gone by would have been called a box room. It was a good sized area running approximately 4 meters across by 6 meters long and the ceiling was sloped as it followed the roofline.

The space was organized... sort of. One corner was devoted to disused medical equipment, old wheelchairs, walkers and the like. Across one of the long walls were shelving units with labeled boxes and magazines. In the far corner, Nikita saw the steamer trunk. It was huge, standing almost one and a half meters tall. 

She was relieved when she saw the trunk standing wide open. _Hide in plain sight,_ she thought. _But I'd better scan just to be sure. _She cautiously approached the trunk and subvocalized, "Can you see anything, Birkoff?"

"No, looks clean," he said.

"Time?"

From Michael, "7 minutes, 46 seconds. Hurry Nikita."

Nikita stood in front of the steamer and examined the various drawers. _Where would you hide a small key, Josef? Hmmm? Where would you keep it safe? _ Nikita closed her eyes and lifted her free hand. Her hand drifted to the second drawer on the right side of the trunk.

Nikita opened her eyes and, with a deep breath, opened the drawer. In it she found an old cigar box with playing cards wrapped in a rubber band inside, along with a bright blue feather, and a chain. She carefully removed the chain from the box and found two keys attached to it. One was obviously an old skate key while the other one was much newer than anything else in the trunk.

"That's it!" Birkoff said with excitement. "Now get out of there. You've got 6 minutes to get back to the van."

Nikita closed the cigar box and replaced it in the drawer. She secured the keys in her pocket and quietly crossed the room and went down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she placed the monitor on the door again and signaled Birkoff to check for people.

"Still clear," he said.

She turned off her flashlight and stowed it in a pouch, then carefully opened the door, engaging the lock as she slipped through.

She moved to the stairs and waited 'til Birkoff again gave her the "all clear" signal again. As soon as she received it she crept down the stairs and moved across the main hall to the side hall. She moved to the outer door. For the last time she placed the monitor on the door and waited.

"You're clear to go."

Nikita opened the door, slipped out and quietly locked and closed the door. Then she sprinted toward the shadows of the trees ringing the house. As she reached their safety she felt something brush her mind. She stopped and turned back to the house. She scanned the windows and in one of the second floor windows saw Maman watching her escape. Nikita stepped back into the light and acknowledged Maman's wave. Then she was off, running again to cover the remaining 1/2-kilometer in the time allocated.

As she approached the edge of the estate, she asked Birkoff, "Is the guard still seeing our feed?"

Birkoff checked his readouts and monitors. "Yeah, there's another 4 minutes to go."

Nikita dashed across the perimeter and headed for the van. Michael met her at the door and gave her a quick look.

"She saw you?" he asked quietly.

Nikita looked at him sharply, but figured he had only seen Maman through her glasses. "Yes... I felt her touch my... mind as I got to the trees," Nikita replied between gasps as she brought her breathing back under control. "I didn't... feel her when I was inside but... I'd swear she knew I was there. I think she turned up the volume... on her TV to mask any sound I made."

"I felt her too," Michael said. 

"What?!?" Nikita was startled. She knew their bond was very tight, but she didn't realize it was that inclusive. She dragged her mask off her head, her hair spilling out of its messy chignon.

"I was reaching for you when I felt something touch our connection. I knew it had to be her looking for you," he replied evenly. He had been startled too, when he felt the awesome power behind that light touch. He also knew that Madame Veireck had recognized him from Nikita's vision. "You were right to trust her."

They had moved into the main part of the van again and Nikita plopped down on the seat but Michael remained standing. Nikita dropped her mask and glasses on the counter as the van headed toward the second phase of the night's mission.

"So, what's next? Do I have time for a nap?" she asked. She tried to control her voice but it sounded weary, even to her. She'd had a long day in the lab preceded by a night with very little sleep. And what sleep she'd gotten had been troubled by odd dreams.

Birkoff looked questioningly at Michael, but Michael was looking at Nikita, assessing her exhaustion. He knew how tired she was... he had heard all her muttering and tossing all night... had heard her finally give up on sleep and go in to the lab at 5:30am.

"Yes," Michael said quietly. "Go lie down in back for 20 minutes. I'm sorry but that's all the time we have to spare. We'll have to brief you as soon as we're on site."

Nikita poured all the thanks she could muster into the look she gave him as she shrugged out of the seat and headed for the back of the van. As she stretched out on the floor of the van, with her jacket wadded up to serve as a pillow, she 'felt' Michael's fingers massaging her temples.

That was the last thing she knew for 20 minutes. 

__

Chapter 14

20 minutes later

At the MDT compound 

Nikita woke to find that the van had stopped swaying. She sat up, rose effortlessly to her feet, then rooted through the lockers until she found a half-filled canteen of water. She tilted her head back and poured the water over her face and neck. With her eyes closed, she was groping for a towel or a tee-shirt or something to dry off with when she whacked Michael across the jaw... hard.

With her eyes still screwed shut, she drew back her hands immediately. Then she tentatively reached out, feeling through the air to find his face again. When she found it, Nikita gently traced his features, letting her fingers learn every curve and angle of the face of her beloved. When her fingers reached his lips, Michael tenderly kissed each one and then turned his face into her palm kissed it with passion.

That last kiss shot fire from her hand to the very core of her being and sucked all the breath from her lungs. She sagged toward Michael and blindly turned her face to his. His kiss was savage, and to Nikita's mind it was all too short. He broke the contact and tenderly dried Nikita's face with the towel he'd been about to hand her when she hit him.

"Thanks," she whispered, opening her eyes for the first time. Then she saw the welt rising on his chin. "Oh, Michael, I'm sorry!" And she reached out to tenderly touch his jaw. "I didn't mean to..."

"You can apologize later," he said, with significant emphasis on the word 'later.' "Now we have to get prepped and go over the sequence."

Nikita nodded with a small smile and followed him into the main area of the van.

Birkoff took a look a Nikita's damp face and said, "Wet dreams again, huh?" He ducked, but not quite quick enough to avoid the fwap she administered to the back of his head. "Guess not," he muttered, rubbing the spot. He looked up at Michael and quipped, "You know that's why I've been letting my hair grow... it cushions the blow and hides the bruise!" Then he noticed Michael's chin and jibed, "Maybe you should grow a beard!"

Nikita tried to swallow her laughter and nearly choked. She buried her face in the towel and let her laughter take over.

Michael grinned at Birkoff's remark and Nikita's reaction. He knew they should begin the briefing but was buoyed by the sense of camaraderie he felt. He was finally learning to let his friends see the man beneath the operative. And he was discovering that he rather liked the man being revealed.

After a moment, he called the other two to order. "We're at alpha point. Let's go over the parameters."

"Right," Birkoff said. He turned to Nikita and said, "Since you know the layout of the compound, once you and Michael have gotten in, it'll be up to you to lead the way. I've plotted a general course, but if you know a better way, just say so." He punched up a 3-D schematic of the MDT complex.

Nikita studied it for a moment, but couldn't see any better way to the target zone. "No, that looks good. Have you been able to locate the server yet?" Her concern was valid, for although she knew the code and had the key to bring MDT down, she didn't know where the server actually was.

"Yeah, it's in the systems room in the sub-basement of your building," he said, rotating the image floating above the table. "You'll enter through here, take these stairs down to the lower level and then follow this hall to the system administrator's office. Go through that office into the lab beyond it. The server is one of the computers in there."

"Which computer?" Michael asked.

"That's what I don't know... yet. You'll need to get in there and let me see what's what." Then he looked at Nikita and said, "You'll access the server with Veireck's key and this." He handed her a tiny gadget about the size of a tube of lipstick.

As she turned it over in her palm, he explained. "You'll insert the key into the lock... it'll probably be on a console beside the server... and then press the blue spot on the player." He indicated with his pen the location of the button. 

Nikita tested it and was amazed to hear Veireck's voice coming from the tiny speaker... "41219411347141191198," Josef said.

"Cool!" She grinned, as always, amazed by the inventiveness of Walter's toys and gadgets. Then she turned serious again. "What kind of security is in the room?"

Birkoff sighed. "I've looked at it six different ways but I just can't see into the room itself. Once you're in the room I'll probably loose contact with you, Michael, so I'll funnel everything through Nikita. Her subcutaneous receiver and transmitter are more powerful than what you have." He looked from Michael to Nikita and then back again. "As far as security goes, use the monitor so I can tell you what's beyond the door and the dialer to disengage the security. If it's too sophisticated for the dialer, I'll jam it from here for as long as I can."

"Once you get into the server, you'll need to download the files to me," he continued. "I have a secured satellite pathway ready to go directly to a portion of the mainframe at Section." He saw the concern on the two cold ops faces and hastened to reassure them. "Don't worry. The virus won't cause any problems in Section. It's a secondary mainframe and the section waiting for the virus is isolated from the rest of the drive. The virus won't do any damage."

Birkoff handed Nikita another small device. "This is the explosive to destroy the server once the download is complete. You'll have three minutes to clear the area once it's activated. Walter says it's not a huge explosion but significant enough to bring down a portion of the building if the server is near a load bearing wall."

"Got it. What's our clock on this?" Nikita asked looking at Michael.

"We won't be working against the clock on this part of the mission," he answered. "The guards are remarkably lax in their patrols. They mainly use cameras to alert them to unwanted guests. Birkoff was able to hack into their system and get enough tape to cover us, but we'll use tranq darts for insurance."

"The only camera I haven't taken out," Birkoff said, "is the one near the server. You'll have to do that one when you get there. Michael has the equipment for that."

"Great," Nikita replied. "Anything else?"

"Nope, just get in, download the virus, destroy the server and get out," Birkoff quipped. 

"Yeah, right... easy as one, two, three..." she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Michael turned to Nikita, his eyes lingering on hers as he said, "It's time to go."

Together they quickly exited the van and closed the door behind them. They waited a moment for their eyes to get used to the darkness. They'd be using night goggles but after the lights inside the van, they needed a moment to readjust.

"Let's go," Michael whispered, touching her shoulder.

Nikita moved through the darkness, stealing silently between the buildings that bordered the MDT complex. Michael followed about a meter behind. She signaled him when they approached the last protection afforded by the buildings.

"It's over 90 meters... very little cover," she whispered. "Wait 'til I reach my second mark before you start."

Michael nodded, acknowledging her instructions with a slight smile. Nikita smiled back and then moved out. She sprinted diagonally across the strip of lawn until she was almost to the fence surrounding the compound. 

She'd spent several lunch hours contemplating this fence. It was a simple chain link fence, just over two meters tall capped by rolled razor wire. It wasn't electrified, but it was monitored by cameras in the guardhouse by the front entrance. Nikita cautiously approached the guard's position, glad to see the screenless windows open to catch the light night breeze. She knew the guard on duty tonight and knew that he had three small children. She was relieved that it was a tranq dart and not a bullet that she aimed at the back of his neck. Her silenced gun produced only the slightest sound as she squeezed the trigger. The guard slumped in his chair.

Nikita advanced quietly. She entered the post and checked the guard's pulse. Satisfied, she moved on. She ran for her second mark, the single tree on the far side of the parking lot. Once she reached the safety of the tree, she signaled Michael with a slight wave. 

She watched as he moved quietly toward the guard post. Even in the middle of the mission she could still admire his fluid movements. There wasn't an operative to match him. Even Jurgen wasn't that smooth.

She signaled Michael once more and he approached her position. Once there he crouched beside her, waiting for her to resume the point position. 

Nikita raised her head cautiously, testing the slight breeze. In the stygian darkness, her best informants were her ears and her nose. While the new night goggles were a huge improvement over the older version, she still couldn't make out all the fine details. And right now, she needed all the information she could get. 

She peered around the edge of the tree and quickly scanned the distance that remained to be covered. The door into the building was approximately 25 meters away with absolutely nothing to provide any protection... coming or going! She glanced at Michael once more before she darted out across the open space. As she reached the side of the building, Michael moved to follow her. 

Nikita pulled her building keycard from a vest pocket. She knew that its' use would be registered on the lock's entry log, but that the log wouldn't be checked until tomorrow morning. Hopefully, by that time, she would be long gone.

Silently, she led Michael through the maze of corridors. They reached the stairs and quickly descended them. Once they were in the sub-basement, Nikita paused long enough to contact Birkoff.

"Any signs that anyone knows we're here?" she subvocalized.

"No... everything's clear and quiet. I'm not even picking up any comm signals on any frequency." Birkoff sounded amazed. "It's almost too quiet."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Nikita muttered.

Nikita led Michael toward the systems administrator's office. The door was locked and Nikita placed the small device Birkoff had given her against the door to check for occupants inside the room. 

"Anyone in there?" she asked.

"I don't see anyone," Birkoff answered. "You're clear to go, but remember there may be some kind of security."

"Can you tell before I open the door?" she inquired.

"Try running the dialer along the wall around the door... about shoulder height..." Birkoff replied. "It's not really designed to do this but it may give off a reading if it's close enough."

"Okay... the center light is blinking... can you see anything?" 

"Alright! Yeah... its signature is just like the one at Veireck's house. You should be able to use the same procedure to turn this one off." 

If Birkoff was relieved, Nikita was more so. 

Michael put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. He pulled a small atomizer from a thigh pouch, gestured for her to hold her breath and quickly enveloped every inch of Nikita's skin and clothes in the mist. Then he handed her the bottle and she returned the favor. Moments later when the fog cleared, she handed the atomizer back to Michael and he stowed it away.

Nikita nodded to Michael and quietly pushed the U-key into the lock. As soon as it clicked open, Nikita turned the knob and quickly entered the room, turning to her left to find the security keypad. She was greatly relieved to find it exactly where Birkoff said it would be. Quickly she placed the dialer on the side of the keypad, pushed the green button and prayed that the dialer was fast enough to decipher the entry code.

She waited anxiously as the seconds ticked off and the dialer raced through the combinations. After what seemed like an eternity, the dialer beeped and Nikita pressed the center button. 

"Clear?" she subvocalized to Birkoff.

"All clear! Go!" he answered.

Nikita turned to locate the video camera, only to find Michael already carefully attaching the cables and black box that would feed a thirty second delayed, digitized picture to the guard post monitors. The spray from the atomizer would effectively wash their images out of the picture, giving them the freedom to move about the room. She smiled and moved to the banks of computers.

"Okay, Birkoff, which one is the right server?" she asked.

"Do you see any server with a lock console next to the keyboard?" he replied.

"Two of them have lock consoles," she answered quietly.

"Do they both have microphone attachments?"

"No... only the one farthest from the door has a mic," she said, the relief apparent in her voice.

"Good, that's gotta be it," Birkoff said. "Alright, put the key in the lock console and position the player in front of the mic. You'll need to turn the key first then press the blue button on the device."

"Got it," Nikita said, suiting actions to her words.

Veireck's voice sounded strangely loud in the quiet room. "41219411347141191198" 

Immediately, Michael pulled another device about the size of a zip drive from another pocket and proceeded to plug it into the appropriate port of the server. He waited for Nikita to tell Birkoff they were ready to download the virus.

"Ready when you are," she said.

"Do it!" Birkoff replied anxiously.

Nikita nodded to Michael and he began sequencing the download.

The minutes ticked by as the virus was transferred to the mainframe at Section One. Finally Nikita heard Birkoff's voice.

"Got it! Now blow that thing and get out of there!"

Nikita didn't have to be told twice. As soon as Michael's equipment was disconnected from the server, Nikita pulled the explosive from her pocket. She signaled for Michael to head back to the stairs. She would give him a full minute to clear the area before she activated the bomb. 

Nikita quickly attached the device to the server and pushed the trigger to begin the countdown.

__

Chapter 15

"Who are you?"

Nikita's heart jumped into her mouth when she heard that voice. Painfully aware of her proximity to the bomb, she turned to face Josef Veireck. 

"What the hell? Where did he come from?" Birkoff sputtered in her head. "You've gotta get out of there!"

Slowly Nikita pulled her mask off. Veireck's surprise as he recognized her was palpable. 

"Nikita?" Veireck whispered. "What are you doing?"

Nikita raised her chin defiantly and said, "I'm stopping David."

"Why, Nikita? I trusted you... you were my other self." Veireck was stunned by her perfidy. "I loved you!"

"2 minutes, 20 seconds!" 

Birkoff's voice was almost hysterical, but she tuned him out and focused on Veireck and the gun he had aimed at her heart.

"I can't let you do this, Josef."

Veireck took another step into the room, his eyes sweeping past her to the doomed server. "What have you done? You'll ruin everything!" his rage finally overcoming his incredulity. 

"2 minutes!" 

"It's over, Josef," Nikita said as her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly she felt the faintest brush of Maman's feather-light touch in her mind. "I'm sorry, Maman," she whispered.

With that she raised her gun and fired. Veireck stared at her for a moment, then watched with amazement as the red stain grew on his chest. He took a final step towards Nikita and she fired once more. This time, he fell.

"Get Out!!" Birkoff cried frantically.

Nikita hesitated one more moment before she sprinted past the inert body of her former employer and dashed down the hall for the stairs where Michael was waiting for her. She'd barely reached the safety of his arms when the explosion ripped through the silent building.

"Are you hurt?" Michael asked gently.

"No, I'll be fine." Nikita straightened her shoulders and gazed at the face that would always be the center of her universe. "Let's get out of here," she said softly.

For the first time during the mission Michael took the lead. Intuitively he knew that Nikita was near the end of her emotional tether. "Birkoff, is our egress route clear?"

"I've got two figures running toward the building from the east. They're probably the guards. There is also a smaller figure moving very slowly toward your current position. I don't know who it is," Birkoff answered.

"It's Maman," Nikita said quietly. "I have to see her. Michael, please." She turned her tear-filled, pleading eyes to his. "I have to tell her that he didn't suffer."

Michael nodded. He also knew that Nikita had to forgive herself for killing Veireck in cold blood; and to forgive herself, she needed absolution from Madame Veireck.

Nikita turned instinctively toward Maman and silently moved to meet her. They met under the tree that had screened Michael and Nikita's approach less than 20 minutes ago. Nikita knelt immediately in front of the tiny woman she had come to respect.

"Oh, Maman, please forgive me! I tried to make it as painless as I could," Nikita sobbed. "He didn't suffer."

Madame Veireck shoved her walker away, sank to the ground and wrapped loving arms around Nikita's heaving shoulders. "Shhh, ma petit... I know... I know," she crooned. "I forgave you the moment I met you, remember? Now don't cry... you were only Allah's instrument."

They remained wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes until Michael hastened to the tree. "Nikita," he whispered. "We have to go."

"Yes, Michael, you and Nikita must leave," Maman said as she placed her hands on either side of Nikita's tear-streaked face. "You must go... and live... be happy." For a brief moment there was a far away look in her eyes, then she smiled at Nikita and said, "Yes, ma petit... live and be happy," she began as comprehension dawned on Nikita's face. 

Nikita wrapped Maman in a tender, but grateful, embrace. "Thank you, Maman," she sighed. Suddenly Nikita asked, "How did you get here? Can we take you home?"

"No, my dear," Maman said. "I'm tired. I think I will rest for a few minutes. The guards will eventually find me and I will tell them nothing. They will take me back to my car... my maid is waiting there."

"Are you sure, Maman?" 

Nikita was surprised to hear Michael use the familiar title.

"Yes, my dear, I will be fine. I just want to sit here and enjoy the evening air," she replied with a small smile. She took both their hands in a slight grasp and said, glancing at Michael and then back to Nikita, "You will be together... he will see to it." 

"Come, Nikita," Michael said quietly. He took a small step back from Maman, then stopped to give the tiny woman an intensely tender stare. 

Maman nodded slightly. "Au revoir, Michel." 

"Adieu, Maman," he replied reverently, his voice a hoarse whisper. Then he watched as Nikita pressed a gentle kiss on Maman's cheek.

"Adieu, Maman." Nikita's voice was thick with emotion. She gave the elder woman a final tender squeeze, and pulled Maman's delicately crocheted shawl back up onto her frail shoulders.

"Au revoir, ma petit," Maman whispered and kissed Nikita's cheek.

Nikita quickly stood and turned to Michael. She nodded and they set off briskly toward the van and safety. As they reached the guard house, Nikita looked back to catch a final glimpse of the frail woman who had come to mean so much to her. Maman lifted her hand and returned Nikita's wave.

They entered the van in silence. Even Birkoff was sensitive to their mood as he helped them stow their equipment in preparation for the long trip back to Section. At the airport the van was loaded onto the plane and the three of them quietly entered the passenger area. Once aboard, each moved to separate consoles to begin the debriefing process. 

After an hour or so, Nikita moved to the center of the plane, sat in the seat next to Michael and leaned back wearily.

"Housekeeping has picked up everything from your apartment," Michael said. "They will hold it on level 6 for a week. If you want to keep anything, you will need to get it before then." 

"Thanks... there's not much... but I would like to keep a few things," she said with a small sigh. She was thinking mainly of the rings Maman and Josef had given her. She hoped against hope that Madeline would let her keep them. Nikita twisted her long limbs into a more comfortable position and tentatively rested her head against the edge of his seat. She closed her eyes and promptly drifted off to sleep.

Michael repositioned his seat so that her head lolled over onto his shoulder. With his free hand he tossed a blanket over her, taking care to cover her completely. Only a nimbus of flaxen hair and a glimpse of cheek and brow were exposed. Michael shifted again to allow her hands to encircle his arm beneath the cover of the blanket. He was filled with a sense of contentment he hadn't known in years, as Nikita snuggled closer. 

__

This is right, he thought. _This is what life should have given us._ His thoughts weren't bitter or angry... and if anything, that surprised him. As he analyzed these thoughts, he felt Nikita stiffen and suddenly jerk away from him. He reached to steady her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Nikita lifted tear-filled eyes to his. "She's dead, Michael!" she whispered.

"I know... I felt it too," he answered softly. "She was ready."

"Oh, Michael... why?" Her voice broke around a sob.

Michael looked forward and saw that Birkoff was asleep. He pushed the armrest up between the seats and pulled Nikita into the comforting shelter of his arms. He eased her head onto his shoulders and stroked her hair, marveling once again at its incredible silken texture.

"Shhh, Nikita... you'll wake Birkoff," Michael murmured. He continued to hold her until he felt her tension ease. Then he put his hand under her chin and raised her face. He freed one hand to brush the tears from her cheeks and gently stroke her eyebrow. Nikita gave a final sniff and sat up, reluctantly pulling herself out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know it would hit me so hard," she said, her voice heavy with exhaustion. She looked up and gave Michael a watery smile. "You seem to be doing this a lot lately," she said.

"You needed it," he began. Then, with a rare smile, he added, "You'll get my bill tomorrow."

Nikita chuckled, amazed and delighted with this new Michael. She reached over and lightly stroked his cheek with the back of her finger. "I'll be interested to see what you charge."

They smiled for a moment and then Nikita's thoughts once more turned to Maman. "She was incredible," she said. "I knew her for such a short time... but it felt like a lifetime."

"You were kindred spirits," Michael replied. "Even without her abilities, she would have recognized you anywhere."

Nikita was thoughtful for a moment, before she said, "Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Maman called you Michel. I never told her your name. How...?" she paused

"How did she know it?" At Nikita's nod, he said, "She recognized me, too."

Nikita's eyes widened at the tenderness in Michael's voice and the tears standing in his silver-green eyes. "Just like you 'recognized' her... right? I heard you call her Maman."

Michael nodded slowly and reached for Nikita's hand. Gently he raised it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

"I will never forget her," Nikita said reverently.

Michael gazed into her eyes, and whispered, "Neither will I." 

__

Epilogue

One month later

Nikita's apartment

"I received this today," she said, showing Michael a large padded manila envelope. "It's from Maman."

They were sitting, nestled together on the chaise on the balcony of Nikita's apartment enjoying the light evening breeze and fading sunset, Michael's arms wrapped around her. She leaned forward to pick it up.

"Well, from her lawyers, actually," she amended.

"Oh?"

Nikita grinned at his brief acknowledgement. "It was sent to the address the MDT employee records listed as my next of kin and I picked it up today at the post office."

"How did you know it was there?" Michael asked, already knowing her answer. 

Nikita flipped her hair over her shoulders and let her head drop back before answering. "I had a feeling that I needed to go to the Post Office today. I went, and it was there," she said matter-of-factly.

Together they had been working with Madeline, developing Nikita's psychic abilities, which centered on her intuition and empathy. The depths of Nikita's empathic skills had surprised Madeline... Michael had not. 

"You haven't opened it yet," he said simply, after a few minutes.

She sighed, "I wanted to wait... until you were able to be here with me. I wasn't sure I could face this alone."

Michael gently stroked her cheek. "Why? What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "I just know I wanted you to be here."

"Well... I'm here now."

With a deep breath, Nikita broke the seal and carefully spilled the contents, which consisted of a large, soft object wrapped in white tissue paper. She opened the tissue with trembling fingers revealing an exquisitely crocheted shawl.

Nikita reverently touched the shawl. "It's the one she was wearing when she died," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes." Nikita's voice was barely louder than a sigh. Tenderly, she lifted the delicate hand-made treasure. Nikita inhaled the ethereal fragrance of lilacs lingering in the wool, vividly remembering Maman's soft touch on her cheek, the fine lines around her bright eyes.

Michael watched as Nikita reverently draped the shawl around her shoulders and tears began to slip down her cheeks. Gently he enveloped her in a caressing embrace and pressed her head against his shoulder. He cradled her in his arms until her tears ceased.

"Thank you," she said finally.

"You needed to cry," he answered. 

After a moment Nikita gave a watery chuckle. "You know, you never did send me a bill," she teased.

Michael focused intently on her sky blue eyes. "You're right... I never did." Gracefully he stood up, faced Nikita and held out his hand.

"What?" she asked with a growing smile on her face.

"I'm collecting," he said simply, his own lips slowly turning up into a heart-melting smile.

Nikita placed her hand in his and stood, their faces only inches apart. She leaned forward quickly and planted a brief kiss on his lips. "There, you're paid," she declared saucily, trying to step away from him.

"No... I don't think so." But Michael responded swifter than she anticipated, trapping her in his arms. "You owe me more than that," he whispered as he closed the distance between their lips. "Much more." 

With infinite deliberation and tenderness, Michael took possession of her mouth, gently biting and sucking her lips. Nikita's breath was ragged when he finally released her lips and she would have sagged to the ground without the support of his arms around her. "Am I... uh-hem... paid in full yet?" she asked once she recovered slightly.

Michael took her hand and led her inside the apartment. "Oh, no. That was just your first installment," he said, looking back over his shoulder into her bemused sky-blue eyes... his own silver-green eyes were dark with his desire for her. As they approached the steps to Nikita's bedroom, he continued, "You have... several... payments left to make." 

Nikita sighed as they ascended the stairs. "I hope I'm never debt-free then," she said smiling.

With the comfort of old friends, tinged with the eagerness of new lovers, Michael and Nikita spent the night learning each other's textures, tastes, and desires... coming up for air only to make new discoveries.

__

The End


End file.
